


С нами Бог!

by GqqSamya



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Domestic Violence, Gen, Humor, Lesbian Drama, Multi, mk9, raiden is old, Русский | Russian, большинство пейрингов указанных на самом деле не играют никакой роли, возможные ошибки, комедия, немного драмы, немного кальки на настоящую жизнь так что думайте, русреал, социальный реализм
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GqqSamya/pseuds/GqqSamya
Summary: Президент России Шаодимир Канутин устраивает турнир Смертельную битву с целью подчинить себе регионы. Бог этим недоволен, он собирает свою команду противостояния. (повторяет сюжет оригинальной игры)
Relationships: Kitana/Mileena (Mortal Kombat), Liu Kang/Kung Lao, Noob Saibot | Bi-Han/Smoke, Sonya Blade & Johnny Cage
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Простите за этот дурдом, правда. У меня просто не было интернета и я страдала без шуток, так что написала для себя развлечение. Знаю, идея не нова, но всё же тут есть свой стиль. И ещё:  
> Ардан - Лю Кенг  
> Аламжа - Кунг Лао  
> А все остальные имена понятны, надеюсь.

Есть на свете страна одна – Россия называется. И правит Россией этой ужасный и непобедимый Шаодимир Канутин (в народе именуемый как Шао Кан) из огромного города Москвы. Город настолько огромный, что каждую минуту прирост населения там составляет десяток тысяч. Полно в этом городке всяких, так называемых, фриков: татар, русских, индусов… Короче, скучно там никогда не бывает.

Известен Шао Кан не только тем, что правит уже он лет столько, сколько никто из провинции не живёт, но и своими странными увлечениями. Целый гарем наложниц, рабская система и убийства – всё это ерунда по сравнению со Смертельной битвой.

В Смертельной битве (официальное название «Ярмарка талантов России») участвуют бойцы из разных краёв, областей и округов. Короче молодцы из различных городов бьются до потери сознания, а на проигравшие регионы накладываются тройные налоги. Так как бюджет регионов даже меньше голубиного мозга, тройные налоги означают для всех неминуемое уничтожение.

Но именно со Смертельной битвы начинается эта история. Вернее, начинается она со страшного сна, однако про него в истории никто не говорит и не упоминает в слух.

_Улан-Удэ, Забайкальский край._

Жили на свете два монаха-бурята Ардан и Аламжа. Жили они в буддистском храме, спонсируемом, как бы странно не звучало это, Министерством обороны. Наш герой Ардан – одинокий сиротка, воспитанный самим богом Рейденом, живущим на свете даже дольше самого президента. Потому вырос Ардан сильным, статным, добрым и способным. Ну, а его друг Аламжа тоже неплох, но похуже. Известен он был только тем, что когда-то давно его предок Великий Аламжа участвовал в турнире и всё бы хорошо, да только Великого героя убил индус Горо. Так что теперь мальчонка монах каждое девятое мая всем рассказывает о «воевавшем деде», коего убил страшный эксперимент китайских учёных. Да такой страшный, что до сих пор Горо живёт в России, в ус не дует, да ещё с Шао Каном водится и народ свой полу-индусов и полу-чудищ по всей Москве расселяет.

В общем, красавчик и несчастный сирота Ардан и его завистливый друг Аламжа жили не тужили, да кунг-фу учили, пока в это время боги (возможно, клятые оппозиционеры) Рейден и его не менее прекрасный брат Фуджин вместе защищали Россию от всяких различных напастей. Никто не знал почему боги такие старые и красивые, да как так получилось, что числились они в стране в качестве дипломатов, а на деле решали всё кулаками.

Монахи охотно верили в божественное происхождение братьев-акробатов, ведь те умели управлять силами природы: молнией и ветром. Скептики говорили, что Рейден просто прячет в своих карманах электрошокеры, а свою странную шляпу, продающуюся за доллар во Вьетнаме, использует как громоотвод. Фуджина же просто считали воплощением Иисуса и против него ничего не имели.

Ежедневно братья занимались самыми бытовыми вещами: Рейден выступал в ООН и просил там помощи (в ООН, конечно, осуждали ситуацию в России, только ничего поделать европейцы не могли с этим) или ловил страшные видения о будущем, а Фуджин где-то гулял и бил в подворотнях подозрительных личностей. Эти два ископаемых жили в музее, названном «Небесный храм».

_Где-то в заснеженных землях Республики Саха._

Пока наши друзья монахи тренировались, да общались со знакомыми богами, в Якутии, в безлюдных и холодных краях, расположился клан наёмных убийц Айхал-мичил. Как можно догадаться, занимались они убийствами людей за деньги и учили этому искусству с малых лет. В этом клане выросли жестокий воин Хан (по прозвищу Саб-зиро) и его младший брат Харчан (по прозвищу Тундра).

Айхал-мичил славились мастерством, так как их люди обладали необычными силами. Например, Хан и Харчан могли создавать буквально из ничего лёд и снег, за то их и прозвали необычными прозвищами. Братья были одними из немногих, кто знал про таинственный турнир Смертельная битва. Возможно, Айхал-мичил отправит кого-нибудь туда, дабы спасти любимую Якутию от пугающих налогов.

Хан только что вернулся со сложной миссии, которую ему подготовил один клиент, напоминающий кусок замороженного куриного мяса. Он восседал дома на диване и… ничего не делал. Хан был профессиональным убийцей, а у профессионалов никаких развлечений не существовало. Кроме охлаждённого пива. Харчан же сидел в своей комнате и играл по сети со своим другом в Minecraft. Дверь в его комнату была раскрыта, и Хан с интересом слушал разговоры Дымка и Тундры.

– Класс, я вот сундуки поставил, – с интересом рассказывал Харчан своему другу расположение вещей в красивом доме, построенном им самим. Резко он увидел странные движения Дымка и раздражённо спросил, – Да ты чё…

И по дому раскатилось нецензурное выражение. Постройка, на которую у Харчана ушло несколько долгих часов, мигом исчез. Хан не выдержал мата и быстрым шагом направился к младшему брату в комнату.

– Ой, брат пришёл, – испуганно залепетал младший.

Саб-зиро подарил своему дорогому родственников подзатыльники по голове.

– Ай, Хан, ай, не бей меня, – рыдал Тундра.

– Я тебе сейчас дам, гадёныш, – не унимался старший.

В жилище вошёл Сектор, прозванный так за участие в программе «Поле чудес». Мужчина собирался сообщить Саб-зиро важную новость.

_Дальний Восток, Сахалин._

У якутских наёмников имелся один ужасный противник – клан Ширай Рю, состоящий из японцев и корейцев. В этом клане и состоял Ханзо Хасаши –примерный семьянин, убийца и пироман. Он сидел и наслаждался красотой Сахалина и даже не думал о предстоящем ужасном турнире, пока его жена и сын играли в ладушки.

– Ладушки-ладушки, где были? У бабушки, – ласково пропела Харуми и обняла улыбающегося сына.

Бежавший из стран Оси безумный учёный Апчи терпеть не мог Ширай Рю. Он пронюхал, что один из тамошних ниндзя Ханзо умеет управлять огнём, и это напомнило ему о своих ужасных экспериментах во времена Второй мировой войны. Естественно, он возжелал захватить прекрасного бойца и сделать его своим рабом, а для начала убить.

Так вот наступила на Сахалине ночь, и семейство Хасаши дружно отправилось почивать в свои покои. Вдруг, услыхал Ханзо крики и плач. Мужчина проснулся и пошёл разбираться в чём дело, как перед ним открылась ужасная картина: члены клана Ширай Рю лежали мёртвые и покрытые снегом, а его жена и ребёнок превратились в ледяные скульптуры.

«Айхал–мичил напали на нас!» – со злобой и обидой смекнул мужчина. Он рыдал над трупами друзей и любимых, как за ним пришёл воинственный… Саб-зиро!

Ханзо в гневе принялся пытаться отомстить мерзкому якуту. Он и дышал огнём, и бросал в противника кунаи, да чего только не делал, но Хану всё не почём. Он повалил на землю огненного бойца, бросив в того снежок. Саб-зиро ударил ладонью по земле под ногами Хасаши, длинные сосульки проткнули тело бойца. Слезы полились из глаз Ханзо. Харуми и Сатоши не заслужили такой ужасной участи, а другие члены клана мучительной смерти.

Так и умер Ханзо Хасаши.

«Земля ему пухом!» – с грустью подумаете вы, но не всё так просто.

Мигом Саб-зиро превратился в лысого и страшного Апчи. Он забрал тело погибшего в жаркую Преисподню, дабы провести над ним серию операций по воскрешению.

Так и родился Скорпион, питаемый чувством мести и ярости. Смыслом его новой жизни стало убийство Саб-зиро. Апчи активно этим пользовался и упивался властью над ниндзя.

_В это же время в подвале Министерства обороны._

Никто не знал, что в Россию проникли агенты госдепа Соня Блейд и её товарищ Джексон Бриггс, а также несчётное количество спецназовцев. Сюда их привела охота за преступниками, оставляющими закладки. Приехав в Россию, они замаскировались под местных военных и теперь якобы работают в Министерстве обороны.

Шао Кан совсем озверел и начал творить ужасные вещи. Во-первых, он заявляет, что скоро вся провинция станет частью Москвы, как когда-то Ленинградская область стала частью столицы. Во-вторых, он отправил своих рабов и коллег исполнить задуманное. Поэтому сейчас по всей России бегали агрессивные мутировавшие татары и индусы с четырьмя руками. По пути им помогали другие подозрительные личности, которые числились в полицейском участке в розыске, а на деле отшивались среди подручных самого президента. Это очень злило праведного полицейского Константина Пулькина, вот только эта историю вовсе не о нём.

Сперва наши уважаемые спецназовцы не увидели ничего подозрительного в том, что некоторых их ребят покусали несчастные татары, ставшие жертвами тяжелой экологической обстановки, пока к ним в подвал не явился сам бог Рейден.

– Здорова! – с слышимым акцентом поприветствовал Джакс появившегося из воздуха человека.

– Приветствую вас, Защитники провинции! – официальным тоном поприветствовал Рейден госдеповцев.

Так оппозиционер Рейден связался с Правительством США.

_Но вернёмся назад, во времена турнира и Ардана._

Ардан и Аламжа занимались своими тихими монашескими делами, то есть убивали непокорных. Разобравшись с этими мирными проблемами, они сели и начали болтать, попутно зажигая ароматические палочки.

– Кстати, у меня родился племянник. – заявил счастливый Аламжа.

– Класс, как назвали? – без всякого интереса спросил Ардан.

– Сойжин. – гордо ответил Аламжа. – Уже пророчу ему великое будущее.

Вдруг молния бахнула прямо в землю и из воздуха материализовался Рейден. Монахи вскочили и поклонились своему покровителю.

– Угадайте что, – заинтриговал их Рейден.

Буряты призадумались.

– Вы пришли поздравить меня с рождением племянника? – попытался угадать Аламжа.

– Нет, я отправляю Ардана на турнир.

Аламжа, мечтавший всю жизнь повторить судьбу деда, словно получил удар в живот после такого заявления. Вот это предательство от бога! Сам Ардан сперва не поверил этому заявлению.

– Да как вы можете! – воскликнул Аламжа. – Предатели! Я должен быть на месте Ардана.

– Почему, – непонимающе моргнул Рейден.

– Потому что у меня дед-ветеран! Ну и я очень многое умею.

Рейден понимал, что Аламжа ничего не умеет и, скорее всего, на турнире бы он повторил судьбу деда слишком буквально, то есть умер бы. А вот Ардан поражал всех своими умениями.

– Он должен участвовать там. – пояснил свой выбор Рейден. – Уже в пять лет Ардан выиграл конкурс чтецов, в десять победил в региональной олимпиаде среди старшеклассников, а в шестнадцать закончил МГУ и получил докторскую степень. – всё это никак не было связано с бойцовскими умениями парня, Рейден просто хвастался успехами подопечного.

Аламжа списал все успехи друг на простую случайность. Конечно, ему пришлось смириться с этой несправедливостью. Но в голове непокорного парня созрел гениальный план…

_Москва, Красная площадь._

Шао Кан сидел в окружении своего эскорта и думал о своём великом плане по захвату провинции. Его дочь Катерина с ненавистью смотрела на отца. Да был ли он её отцом? Нет! Ещё во времена Российской империи, царская дочь Катюша жила в Санкт-Петербурге со своим отцом и матерью Синделиной. Маленькая девочка ходила на балы, играла с подругой Дарьей и наслаждалась семейной идиллией. Но ужасный Шао Кан завоевал Санкт-Петербург, убил отца Катерины и пленила её мать.

Синдел не выдержала такого позора. Царица совершила самоубийство, оставив Катерину одну. Шао Кан не любил новую приёмную дочь, да даже к сироте Скарлатине он относился с большей теплотой.

Катерина глубоко несчастна. Она не знала, что Шао Кан не её отец, а потому всю жизнь гадала почему у такого чудовища, только отдалённого напоминающего человека, родилась такая красотка.

Шао Кан подозвал своего подопечного Шапсуга. Шапсуг, близко знакомый с Апчи, хорошо смыслил в науках и биологии. Когда-то давно он учился в престижном университете, но мужчину исключили за неэтические опыты над народами Адыгеи. Потом он стал шаманом-профессионалом, научился разговаривать с душами людей, но и шаманской степени его лишили за пристрастие к поеданию душ.

Шапсуг, как хитрый змей, не растерялся. Он устроил нелегальный бизнес, начал работать на Шао Кана, купил себе целый остров на Дальнем востоке, до которого у правительства руки не доходили, да зажил сыто и богато. Всё бы ничего, вот только президента вечно что-то требовал сделать, и Шапсуг работал один за пятерых.

Можно сказать, выполнял функции Сколково, шамана и являлся современным Распутиным, иногда даже замещал президентских наложниц. Короче, властью не насладится – всегда дел по горло.

Так вот, Шао Кан, огромный богатырь в шлеме и в набедренной повязке, дал колдуну задание:

– Сделай клон моей дочери, – прорычал он.

Да, Шапсуг рад был что-то слепить из коренного питерца. Взяв биоматериал Катерины, шаман-учёный последовал в свою лабораторию. Вот только… Из одних волос и слюней человека слепить просто нельзя, нужна основа. Так отлично подошёл мутировавший татар, которых все москвичи не любили и презирали.

Из капсулы искусственного лона на Шапсуга смотрела пара жёлтых глаз… Непонятный комок мяса за минуты вырос в полноценную красивую девушку. Всё в ней было бы идеально, если не клыкастая пасть татар-стоматологов. Пугающая девушку вышла из колбы, Шапсуг принялся размышлять.

Да, за Катерину такую красотку нельзя выдать.

– Можно мне одежду? – прошипело чудовище.

Шапсуг сшил из небольшой шторки костюм, а из оставшейся ткани смастерил маску для лица, дабы скрыть клыки клона.

– Наряжайтесь, леди, – учтиво предоставил он ей костюм.

Девушка надела на себя сшитое убожество, да поразилась. Тряпочки только немного прикрывали её кожу, в остальном она осталась почти голой.

– Это что такое? – указала она на одежду.

– На другое шторы не хватило, – развёл руками Шапсуг. В принципе, дизайнерскими навыками мужчина не обладал. – Пойдём, покажем тебя президенту. Маску только натяни.

Девушка охотно пошла на встречу со своим новым отцом. В маске дышать очень неудобно, но чего не сделаешь ради семьи. Прохожие удивлялись, когда видели полуголую Катерину в коридоре. Шао Кан похвалил подопечного шамана за работу, только устроил огромный скандал, завидев огромные зубы клона.

Девушка расстроилась. Мужчины отправили её обратно на склад, и непонятное создание принялось ожидать своего часа.

Шапсуг вернулся в лабораторию и с досадой уставился на тысячи клыкастых клонов, смотрящих на него через стекло капсул.

_Где-то в Улан-Удэ._

Рейден привёл в храм Соню и Джакса. Весёлый Ардан и озлобленный Аламжа поприветствовали других Защитников провинции. Серьёзная и ответственная Соня с подозрением смотрела на всю эту идею. Участвовать в смертельном турнире ей не хотелось.

Неожиданно в храм вломился какой-то красивый мужчина в тёмных очках, окружённый камерами, звукорежиссёрами и гримёрами. За этой съёмочной группой бежала толпа журналистов, но мужчина просто закрыл перед ними всеми дверь.

– Это кто? – с отвращением спросила Соня присутствующих.

– А вот и Данила Клетка! – самовлюблённо воскликнул незнакомец.

– Данила Клетка? Актёр? – удивился Ардан и нахмурился. – А не он ли снялся в «Варягах», которые все раскритиковали?

Рейден с неохотой кивнул.

– Ну что, приступим к съёмкам, – ослепительно улыбнулся Данила.

Все присутствующие в храме с нелюбовью глянули на этого жалкого актёра. Никто не уважал творческие потуги Клетки. Теперь же это подобие человека пытается мешать им заниматься делами.

– Данила Клетка, познакомься с другими Защитниками провинции.

– Он тоже того самое? – не поверил ушам Джакс.

– Нет я не «того самое», я – Защитник провинции! – посмеялся актёр.

Рейден громко покашлял, призвав всех ко вниманию.

– Ардан, Соня Блейд, Джексон Бриггс, Данила Клетка, Ержан…

– Я Аламжа.

– …Аламжа. – поспешно поправил Рейден и смутился. – Кого ещё не хватает?

Он достал из своего кармана амулет и угрюмо взглянул на трещину на нём. Он посмотрел на собравшихся ещё раз и обнаружил, что Джакс бесследно пропал. Все остальные выглядели очень потрёпано.

– Что произошло? – запаниковал Рейден.

– Какой-то ублюдок похитил Джакса! – не на шутку разозлилась Соня.

– За одну секунду? – выгнул бровь бог.

Побитые Защитники провинции опечалено вздохнули. Тяжело будет им всем в будущем. Как оказалось, Шапсуг похитил Джексона Бриггса, так что бог грома решил не тянуть резину и отправил мигом Защитников на турнир. Очередной приступ шизофрении подсказал деду, что Аламжа опять сглупил.

И это оказалось правдой. Аламжа переоделся в росгвардейца и отправился в тайне ото всех на турнир, на который вообще не был приглашён.

_Тем временем Защитники._

– Зачем вы отправляетесь на турнир? – принялся выпытывать Ардан у новых знакомых информацию. Плыли они на остров шамана на каком-то полуразвалившемся круизе. – Тоже хотите спасти провинции?

– Да в жизни мне не сдались твои провинции, – захохотал Данила Клетка. Да уж, такой богач точно не жил в каком-то богом забытом Улан-Удэ. Хотя, бог не забыл про маленький городишко, но пользы от Рейдена ноль. – Я плыву, чтобы доказать одному критику из Интернета, что в «Варягах» я сам все трюки делал.

Кажется, все поняли какого критика имел в виду Данила Клетка. Актёр принялся вести трансляцию в Инстаграме, к которой присоединился некто «DaddyKano».

– Я плыву туда, чтобы спасти своего друга Джакса. – напомнила Соня о своём существовании.

– А зачем Шапсуг похитил его? – никак не унимался монах со своими вопросами.

– Наверно, потому что мы агенты госдепа, – ответила Соня. Все зрители трансляции Данилы услышали эту информацию. – Пойду поем чего-нибудь.

Девушка встала и покинула душную каюту. Так как круиз был явно не европейского качества, нормальной еды нигде не было. Так что Соня в поисках пропитания забрела в некое казино, где расселись богачи.

– Опа! – воскликнул кто-то за спиной Сони.

Девушка развернулась и увидела странного мужчину, похожего на гопника со смартфоном в глазу. Вдруг она вспомнила кто это. Член преступного синдиката «Чёрный дракон», которому в девяностые паяльником глаз выжгли.

– Кондратий! – девушка приняла боевую позу.

– Агась.

Завязалась драка. Кондратий в прямом смысле сверкал глазками. В ходе драки они разговорились, и девушка узнала, что Кано (сокращённое его имя) вообще планировал побить Соню чуть позже. Он хотел помешать девушке вытащить Джакса из плена шамана-убийцы.

– Эй ты! – вдруг Данила Клетка схватил Кондратия и тем остановил драку.

Нецензурно ответив рифмой на выкрик, Кано начал атаковать уже актёра, как вдруг из казино выбежали громилы одного олигарха и наказали всех троих за шум. В эту сложившуюся ситуацию вмешались братки Кондратия, и маленькая потасовка стала массовой дракой. Пока казино и весь круиз ломались от грохота и шума, Ардан мирно спал в своей каюте.

Драчуны выбежали на палубу, и Данила Клетка быстро поймал Кондратия за горло, вдарил тому между ногу и выбросил за борт скрошившегося от боли бандита. Соня фыркнула.

– Как тебе такое, красотка, – улыбнулся он ей. Блейд на флирт не ответила.

_Спустя две недели. Остров посреди Тихого океана._

– Вот это Мальдивы, – изумлённо заявил Данила, когда увидел открывшийся взгляду курортный городок.

Белоснежные пляжи со всем благоустройством, множество пятизвёздочных отелей, баров и клубов. Везде ходили люди в купальниках и с коктейлями в руках. В центре всего этого торжества находился огромный футбольный стадион.

– Не прельщайтесь на богатство вокруг, – предупредил монах своих знакомых, измотанных длинным путешествием и мечтающих уже походить по твёрдой земле.

Соня взяла в руки бинокль и осмотрела пляжи. Ничего подозрительного на них не было. Круиз встал в порту, все пассажиры вышли. Вокруг них множество незнакомых лиц.

– Где же мне искать Джакса? – схватилась за голову Соня.

В порт приплыла старая потрёпанная лодка. Мужчина в странном костюме изо всех сил грёб вёслами, пока его бледный знакомый в татуировках спрятался под зонтиком от солнца.

– Наконец-то, – закатил глаза Апчи. Учёный намазался кремом от загара и побелел ещё сильнее.

Мужчина в странном костюме быстро выскочил и выбежал на берег, крича на весь остров:

– Саб-зиро! Где ты, крысиное отродье?!

Апчи отправился к своему дружку Шапсугу в клуб, дав указания рабу никуда не уходить. Скорпион сникнул и остался на пляже один.

В этот же момент, в порт приплыла дорогая, роскошная яхта с красовавшейся надписью «Айхал-мичил». Из яхты вышел воин в синей броне и его товарищи. Скорпион пропустил торжественное прибытие своего врага, так как ниндзя зарылся с головой в песок и уснул.

Соня ушла искать Джакса, Данила Клетка убежал в отель, а нищий (потому что все полученные от Рейдена деньги он потратил на еду, да на магнитики с изображениями амурских тигров) и одинокий Ардан расслабился на лежаке и принялся ждать бога грома. К сожалению, лежак оказался платным, и Ардана выгнали с пляжа. Он с подозрением относился ко всем отелям и барам, потому даже не захотел заходить в них.

Соня обнаружила Джексона в спа-салоне. Мужчина наслаждался тайским массажем и очень разозлился, когда его покою помешала боевая подруга.

– О нет, Джакс, – воскликнула она. – Ты в плену у Шапсуга.

– Ничего так плен, – усмехнулся Джакс. – Тебе бы тоже так в плену побывать.

Соня вскинула брови. Резким ударом она вырубила низенькую массажистку, а потом схватила Джакса и поставила на ноги.

– Очнись! Мы здесь не для того, чтобы развлекаться.

Джакс глубоко вздохнул, но спорить не стал. Мужчина привёл себя в нормальный вид. Вместе с Блейд они отправились искать Данилу и Рейдена. Актёр был не рад увидеть американцев, с горем пополам боевые товарищи заставили Данилу взять себя в руки.

Рейден наконец-то вырвался из лап проплаченных блюстителей закона и переместился к своим Защитникам на остров Шапсуга. Собрав Ардана, Соню, Данилу и Джакса вместе, они отправились к футбольному стадиону, где начался турнир. К Защитникам провинции присоединился хакасский шаман-кочевник Ночной волк, который захотел спасти свой народ и язык от неминуемого забвения.

В то же время Аламжа уже успел пройти военную подготовку и получил звание, а потом вступил в ряды гвардейцев, охраняющих стадион. Рейден узнал Аламжу в этом забавном прикиде.

– Армен, – обратился бог к монаху, ныне росгвардейцу.

– Меня зовут Аламжа! – мигом выдал себя тот.

– Послушай, прекрати маяться фигнёй. – нахмурился Рейден. – Ардан уже участвует в турнире.

Аламжа не выдержал этого напоминания. Он скинул с себя маскировку и предстал в своём типичном обличии, только без шляпы с острыми краями.

– Мы с ним равны, – возразил парень.

– Если вы равны, то почему он не может участвовать, а ты можешь? – сумничал бог.

Аламжа хотел сказать, что участие в турнире — это его смысл жизни, но не стал. Вместо этого он, как Тор молот, призывает свою шляпу и выбегает в центр стадиона. Удивительно, но зрителей, кроме Защитников провинции, почти не было.

– Это же… Аламжа, – раскрыл рот Ардан.

Скорпион вылез прямо из земли и предстал перед монахом. Аламжа уже приготовился биться со своим противником.

– Буряад зон! – выкрикнул монах и отправил свою шляпу в полёт.

Шапсуг, сидящий в VIP-зоне, обрадовался происходящей битве. Увы, от шляпы Скорпион отбился катаной. Металлический снаряд так и остался лежать на траве футбольного поля, а Аламжа остался без оружия. Беззащитный монах оказался никем рядом с вооружённым до зубов адским созданием. Скорпиона бой с каким-то молоденьким и зелёным пареньком не удовлетворил.

Рейден подошёл к покалеченному монаху и напомнил:

– А я говорил.

Резко дед опять словил галлюцинации. С Рейденом такое случалось очень часто, так что он в молодости подрабатывал даже слепой бабкой-провидицей, об этом ещё сериал сняли. В этот раз ему в видениях явился некий чумазый чёрт. Пока Аламжа пытался не умереть от внутреннего кровотечения, Рейден пошёл перекинуться парой слов со Скорпионом.

– Слушай, я понимаю у тебя там в семье беда и всё такое, но не убивай Саб-зиро, пожалуйста, – попросил он.

– А чё, – не понял ниндзя.

– Беда будет ужасная иначе. – понизил голос бог грома.

– Да мне как-то всё равно, – почесал затылок Скорпион.

– А будет ли тебе всё равно, когда я скажу тебе, что могу весь твой клан оживить? – хитро улыбнулся бог. – Есть у меня в ООН связи.

Воин не поверил своим ушам.

– Все они вернутся к жизни?

– Ага. – кивнуло божество. – Так что помилуй соперника своего.

Они пожали друг другу руки. Вдруг на стадионе появились три бойца: Саб-зиро, Сектор и Сайракс-Санёк. Модные, красивые и ухоженные наёмные убийцы из Якутии пафосно прошлись мимо холопов и сели на лучшие места рядом с Шапсугом.

«Вот это охрана!», – поразился Ардан. Рядом с парнем сидел Аламжа, замотанный в гипс с ног до головы и подключённый к капельнице.

Хан вышел на поле и встретился лицом к лицу со Скорпионом, горящим от ярости. Происходящее стало похоже на специфическую комедию. Саб-зиро бросал сосульки и снежки во врага, а Скорпион дул на них своим пламенем и те испарялись. Зал разразился хохотом. Данила Клетка аж заплакал от смеха.

Оскорблённый Саб-зиро применил на противнике свои боевые навыки, тогда же демон из Ада просто использовал оружие. Раненный Хан упал на землю. Скорпион замешкался. В голове прозвучал голос Рейдена:

«Слушай, я понимаю у тебя там в семье беда и всё такое, но не убивай Саб-зиро, пожалуйста».

Но, с другой стороны, этот человек был виновен во всех бедах Ширай Рю. Мужчина зарычал и перенёс их двоих в Преисподню. Лицо сразу обдало адским жаром, Саб-зиро застонал.

– Живи, – с трудом произнёс ниндзя и убрал оружие.

– Ты что творишь? – рядом возник этот мерзкий старикашка Апчи. – Убей его.

– Но Рейден сказал…

– Плевать на этого поехавшего! – зашипел учёный-некромант. – Смотри сюда.

Он раскрыл перед Скорпионом белое полотно и поставил рядом с воином проектор. Загрузив нужное видео на экран, Апчи показал своему рабу ужасные кадры. Саб-зиро убивает всех любимых людей Ханзо своим льдом, замораживает Харуми и Сатоши. В уголке видео виднелась марка программы для монтажа.

Ниндзя озверел. Саб-зиро пытался вразумить противника, но всё тщетно.

Так и умер воин из Айхал-мичил…

Рейден с волнением смотрел на пустое поле и молился сам себе. Пламя мелькнуло в центре стадиона, появился Скорпион, державший что-то в руке.

Бог прищурился. Он сидел слишком далеко от поля боя, а глаза не могли рассмотреть мелкие детали.

– Ардан, что у Скорпиона в руках? – спросил он подопечного.

– Позвоночник, – ответил монах. Аламжа в ответ опять только простонал.

Рейден замер. Сегодня все почему-то не слушали советов мудрого божества. Это значит, что ужасной беды не избежать. На душе у бога стало горько.

После этого события, Рейден запугал одного из телохранителей Шапсуга. Как оказалось, Айхал-мичил хотели превратить своих бойцов в отечественных киборгов, но Сайракс не хотел этого. Надавив на нужные точки, бог переманил воина на свою сторону.

Шапсуг в шоке. К счастью, на остров с ним отправились мутантка Шива, чем-то напоминающая индуса Горо, и глава поселения клыкастых татар Барак. Колдун отправил своих шестёрок выбить дух из Санька. Безуспешно.

К Рейдену подошёл Данила Клетка.

– Родион, а чё делать-то надо?

Рейден поверить не мог в некомпетентность актёра. Быстро объяснив правила, он экстренно послал Данилу в бой с… Сайраксом? Разочарованию бога не была предела. Все его сегодня не слушали и предавали.

Теперь уже дух выбили из жалкого актёра. Данила только по воле противника остался жив.

А вот Сайракса ждало наказание от злого Сектора.

– А ну быстро отправляйся в Сколково! – приказал ему друг Якубовича.

– Я не хочу становиться их уродским роботом. – помотал головой Санёк.

– Я тебе покажу уродского робота, – рявкнул Сектор.

Два телохранителя Шапсуга пропали.

_Вечером на стадионе._

Тогда же на поле появился новый, ранее неизвестный боец – Ермак! Сам покоритель Сибири работал на Шао Кана и Шапсуга, значит представлял угрозу. Вот только внешне он напоминал не статного бородатого воина, а мумию в красном.

Ардан, победивший всех своих предыдущих неинтересных противников, теперь готовился сразиться с человеком, из-за которого все коренные народы Сибири были вытеснены с исторических жилищ. По крайней мере, так считал монах.

Биться с Ермаком было забавно. Страшная мумия сперва помолилась, покрестилась и оторвала монаха от земли. Ардан летал по воздуху как супергерой. Вдоволь налетавшись, воин разобрался с противником и вышел победителем из схватки.

Рейден сидел на стадионе, обвешанный флагами, шарфами и плакатами с изображениями дорогого ученика, и свистел в дудку после каждой победы. Казалось бы, всё хорошо. Забайкальский край больше не будет страдать от бешенных налогов, но у Шапсуга был козырь в рукаве.

Вернее, Катерина на курорте. Девушка грустно грела бока под палящим солнцем, как вдруг к ней прибежал дед какой-то и позвал биться. В деде она узнала коллегу отца. Катенька заволновалась и отправились драться с Арданом прямо в купальнике, да с веером в руках.

Ардан сломал прекрасной Катерине все рёбра, размозжил лицо в кашу и вывернул кости из всех конечностей. Уже после всего этого, поражённый девичей красотой монах предложил девушке сходить на свидание.

Где-то завыл один Аламжа. Его сердце разбито.

Короче, Ардан побил всех странных личностей и остался единственным победителем. Даже полу-индус Горо не смог победить бешенного монаха, готового покромсать любого в салат. Аламжа в очередной раз завопил от разочарования. Как это его Великий дед не смог сломать Горо хребет, а Ардан смог?

Шапсуг в панике метался туда-сюда. За такое поражение президент по головке не погладит. Бурят схватил колдуна за шиворот и спалил дедовские волосы карманной зажигалкой. Так и был повержен хозяин острова.

Катерина на инвалидной коляске прикатила и надела на Чемпиона медаль. Мигом все москвичи испарились в воздухе, на стадионе остались одни Защитники провинции.

Хотели они отметить победу Ардана на этих боевых Олимпийских играх, да только все рестораны и клубы для них закрыли со словами «за то, что избили хозяина острова». Пришлось ораве возвращаться на обшарпанный круиз, чудом не потонувший во время плавания.

Там уже почти все, кроме Рейдена, развлекались и танцевали. Ардан даже получил звание короля диско, и на его шее стало на одну медаль больше. Соня каким-то неведомым образом исчезла, но её отсутствие никто не заметил. Про Джакса оставшиеся защитники и в помине забыли. Зато Данила пригласил на круиз всех своих фанаток.

Ардан и Аламжа намазали деду-богу спину разогревающей мазью и присоединились ко всеобщей потасовке. Новый их знакомый Кано, приплывший на корабль брасом, дал невинным монахам попробовать алкоголь, пока их всемогущий покровитель опять горевал над поломанной монеткой из «Орла и решки».

– То есть, когда я там лежал больной, ты со всякими президентскими дочками возился? – начал скандал Аламжа. Все собравшиеся на вечеринке прислушались. – А как же обет безбрачия?

– Для тебя обет нарушать можно, а для других нет? Странная логика, – усмехнулся Ардан и отмахнулся от друга.

– Это другое!

Данила всё это транслировал в свои социальные сети. Заслушавшись этих любовных разговоров, он вспомнил про Соню Блейд и загрустил. Мужчина отключил трансляцию на смартфоне и подавленно осмотрел бар. На танцполе фанатки зажигали под хиты молодых рэперов, бандит Кондратий лежал на кожаном диване в окружении красивых девушек и парней, хакасский шаман Ночной волк из барных стульев соорудил костёр прямо в помещении… Всем было весело, только не Даниле.

Он встал и вышел, прошёлся по коридору. В туалете кто-то громко целовался. Рейден-Родион бродил по кораблю и искал своих учеников Ардана и Аламжу, чтобы те объяснили ему принцип работы современного телефона (бог, видимо, возжелал в такой поздний час позвонить в ООН), но никто не отзывался на его старческие выкрики.

Данила поднялся на палубу и посмотрел на воду. Красивое ночное небо глядело в ответ на опечаленного актёра. Сзади Клетки раздались возбуждённые возгласы.

Это Кано выбежал на палубу в окружении прихвостней.

– Чао, я за Соней, – попрощался пьяный головорез и сиганул в воду.

Раздались аплодисменты, Данила по привычке обернулся и поклонился толпе, но на него никто не обратил внимание.

Мимо разваливающегося круиза пронеслась старая деревянная лодка. Да ещё с такой скоростью, что гоночные машины позавидуют. Оказалось, это Скорпион и его господин плыли обратно в Ад. Апчи бил подопечного хлыстом, и демон начинал грести ещё быстрее.

Данила вернулся в каюту, он завалился на кровать и чуть было не заплакал, как в комнату ворвался бог грома.

– Родион, ты что тут забыл? – поражённо снял солнечные очки Данила.

– Ардан и Аламжа выгнали меня из нашей каюты, сказали: «Посиди немножко у Данилы. Зачем? Ну… надо». Вот я здесь, – равнодушно выдал историю Рейден.

Данила поражённо снял вторые солнечные очки.

– Ну, проходи располагайся, – указал актёр на советское кресло в углу комнаты. Рейден сел и замер, как ящерица.

Потом Данила ещё какое-то время слушал интересные рассказы бога грома и не давал ему вернуться в монашескую каюту. Немного нетрезвый актёр выдал мудрому собеседнику простыню о невообразимой красоте Сони, а потом уснул.

Рейден почувствовал от актёра странную энергетику, прямо как в Битве экстрасенсов шарлатаны ощущают ауру померкших знаменитостей.

«Хм», – выдал мудрый дипломат и ничего не сделал.

Через несколько недель, оставшиеся в живых Защитники провинции вернулись домой.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе мало юмора, но много экшена и капелька драмы, а также любовь и разбитое сердце Катерины

Куда пропали Ардан, Аламжа и Рейден-Родион? Так уж получилось, что турнир Смертельная битва проходил прямо во время дачного сезона, и пока эти трое прохлаждались, вся рассада на божественной даче рядом с «Небесным храмом» засохла.

Так что Рейден собрал всю свою семью (и Аламжу) на даче. Там монахи пололи грядки, поливали огород, боролись с гусеницами на капусте. Родион в это время ходил туда-сюда и командовал. Потом приехал Фуджин, брат Рейдена. 

Все верили в тот факт, что у бога грома есть брат-бог, управляющий ветром, но никто не понимал откуда он взялся. У Рейдена были родители, которые заделали целых двух сыновей? Или все боги автоматически считались друг другу родственниками? Почему-то все считали Фому Джугашвили младшим братом, хотя сам Родион никогда об этом не упоминал.

Короче, бог ветра быстренько помог и улетучился, потому что время его ещё не пришло. Хотя пришло время наших великих Защитников провинции, которые почему-то распались, как многие инди-группы из нулевых.

Ардан и Аламжа вечно выясняли отношения, а Рейден слушал их и обливался потом.

– Это всего лишь секс! – прокричал Ардан другу, когда всё семейство (и Аламжа) собрались вместе за столом кушать прошлогоднюю картошку.

– Вечно думаешь о своей курице в купальнике! – заистерил тот в ответ.

– Кто такой «секс»? – неожиданно вмешался Рейден в их ссору со своим невинным вопросом.

Монахи поверить не могли что Рейден, живущий на Земле уже миллиарды лет, не знает таких элементарных вещей.

– Э-э-э, – замешкались они. Тот вопросительно уставился на них.

– Вырастешь – узнаешь, – добродушно улыбнулся Ардан богу грома.

«Если Шаодимир Канутин уничтожит Россию, я могу никогда не вырасти!» – заволновался Рейден и смекнул, что пора бы начать собрание Защитников.

Но не человек-медведь, не женщина-невидимка, не быстрый казах и даже каменный повелитель не пришли на собрание Рейдена.

Только монах, актёр и всё.

_Много недель назад, Москва, Красная площадь_

Шао Кан в бешенстве. Лысый и беззубый Шапсуг кое-как рассказал о случившемся на его острове и этим вывел президента из себя. Всегда Шапсуг успешно выполнял порученные задания: драил покои повелителя до блеска, рассказывал лучшие шутки на праздниках, говорил самые красноречивые тосты за столом, оригинально разделывался с соперниками на выборах, а также умело развлекал президента во многих других делах. Если коротко, то Шаодимир уже собирался съесть всех своих рабов и эскортниц, а на их место поставить Шапсуга, но теперь доверие Президента знатно пошатнулось.

Порядком разгромив собственные покои, Шао схватился за молоток и вознёс его над головой колдуна, как тот произнёс:

– У меня есть идея, Президент.

Богатырь остановился.

– Вечно ты со своими неработающими планами, – заорал повелитель и собирался избавиться от прислужника.

– Но ведь мои планы всегда работают! – прокричал Шапсуг.

Президент зарычал.

– Чё ещё скажешь, поганый старик?

– Давайте проведём Смерт… Ярмарку талантов России в Москве, но немного изменим правила, – хитро усмехнулся колдун.

Богатырь призадумался. Можно провернуть всё так, что регионы всегда останутся в меньшинстве, а значит Москва станет ещё больше! Звучало хорошо.

– Ну ладно, – успокоился Президент, – выкладывай свой план.

Шао Кан не мог смотреть на лысого и безобразного старика, пресмыкающегося у его ног. Он великодушно даровал Шапсугу крема для омолаживания, сводил дедка на наращивание волос, и теперь перед ним пресмыкался уже красивый, молодой мужчина в самом расцвете сил.

Шапсуг быстренько объяснил задуманное, а потом отправился по делам.

_Дача рядом с музеем «Небесный храм»_

Обидевшиеся монахи не разговаривали друг с другом, в это время Рейден в панике бегал по садовому домику и кричал о неминуемой гибели России. За такое к нему прикатили полицейские с обыском, но их вовремя остановил некий молодой красавчик.

Нет, это был не Данила Клетка, а омоложенный Шапсуг.

Полицейские оставили в покое деда в шляпе вьетнамца, одетого в одежду бездомного. А вот два закадычных друга и сам бог грома напряглись, завидев неприятеля.

– Ой, Рейден, давно не виделись, – состроил из себя невинную овцу шаман-колдун, – Ардан тоже здесь, – теперь уже лицо его помрачнело.

– Слышь, свали отсюда, – выпятил свою грудь Ардан.

Он и Шапсуг вообще никогда не любили друг друга. После победы на турнире, Ардана стали звать сниматься в различных шоу. Однажды его позвали сниматься в рекламе шампуня от перхоти, а в этой рекламе уже хотел играть Шапсуг. Так как последний был лысым, его не взяли на роль.

– Ардан и… ну ты, – указал Рейден головой на Аламжу, – идите пока вишню пособирайте там, я разберусь с этим червём дождевым.

Монахи убежали.

– Что привело тебя, Шапсуг, в этот Небесный храм добра и благодетели? – важно спросил бог грома гостя.

– У меня есть важные новости, – сощурил глаза Шапсуг и мерзко захихикал, – Шаодимир Канутин устраивает новый турнир в Москве. Все результаты предыдущего обнуляются.

– Что?! – выкрикнул Рейден.

Шапсуг был очень доволен такой реакцией. Он быстренько объяснил новые правила Олимпийских игр.

– Короче, проиграете – Забайкальский край и вообще вся Россия станет частью Москвы. – подытожил Шапсуг разговор.

Ошеломлённый Рейден схватился за голову. Из-за прихоти какого-то дурака во власти страдает вся страна! Нельзя просто так это оставлять.

– Нет, я отказываюсь играть в эти дурацкие игры, – отказался Рейден от предложенного турнира.

Шапсуг, готовый к отказу, только покачал головой.

– Ну раз ты отказываешься, то тогда мы сравняем эту дыру с землёй! – громко захохотал Шапсуг.

Из-за забора дачного участка выпрыгнули мутировавшие татары с огромными зубами и с шампурами в руках. Движимые любовью к своему президенту, они затоптали божественный огород, съели все ягоды и ранетки, рассорили друзей-монахов, взорвали музей и домик.

– Что происходит? – услыхав шум, Данила Клетка и Джакс вылезли из подвала.

– Татары уничтожают Улан-Удэ, – ответил им Рейден. – Надо что-то делать.

Из музея-храма раздались крики остальных буддистских монахов, не являющихся Арданом и Аламжой.

– Короче, надо бить этому псу на троне морду, – закатал рукава Данила и побежал к богу грома. Родион согласился с этой позицией и убил нескольких врагов.

Джексон Бриггс, Данила Клетка и Родион-Рейден исчезли в воздухе, тогда же Ардан и Аламжа побежали в храм. Оказалось, татары повязали тамошних монахов и устроили Сабантуй.

– Наверно, нельзя вмешиваться в чужой праздник, – пожал плечами Ардан. Аламжа согласился.

Два друга принялись танцевать, участвовать в конкурсах, да наслаждаться национальной татарской кухней.

_Тем временем в Москве_

Бог грома, спецназовец и российский актёр оказались прямо в Кремле. Налюбовавшись внутренним убранством, они разошлись по своим делам. Джексон убежал за Шапсугом искать Соню Блейд, числившуюся пропавшей уже долгое время, остальные двое решили помочь с этой задачей.

– Ярмарка талантов России объявляется открытой! – прокричал Шаодимир Канутин, оказавшийся в Кремле.

На спецназовца налетел Барак (глава татарской общины) с шампурами в руках. Джакс не растерялся и своим тяжёлым кулаком выбил из клыкастого мутанта всю душу.

А что Шапсуг?

А ничего. Исчез без следа. Рейден и Данила, волнующийся за судьбу девушки, пошли бродить по Кремлю. Вдруг набрели они на президентский бассейн.

Возле этого бассейна жила мутантка Шива, близко связанная с Горо. Видимо, женщина просто плавала здесь, иначе как объяснить этот красный купальник на ней. Всеми четырьмя руками она хватает мужчин, а ногами выбивает всю дурь из этого интересного дуэта.

Джакс налетает на мутантку, как бычок на красную тряпку. Она падает в бассейн и продолжает мирно купаться, не обращая внимания на трёх балбесов. Оказывается, всё это время на лежаке у бассейна отдыхала Соня Блейд. Или не отдыхала, судя по её связанным рукам и ногам.

– Ого, Джакс, приятная встреча! – заметила Соня с сарказмом. – В отличие от тебя, я в плену у Зла не расслабляюсь.

_Много времени назад, Якутия, штаб-квартира Айхал-мичил_

Харчан узнал о смерти брата от главы всего клана. Все очень сильно скорбели по нему и даже рыдали, вот только тела никто так не и не нашёл. Тогда ему сказали:

– Твоего брата убили, – мрачным тоном сообщил глава эту новость.

– Ого, грустно, – пожал плечами Харчан и продолжил поедать мороженное.

– Ты должен отомстить за его смерть! – воскликнул тот, поражённый реакцией Тундры.

– Ну умер и умер, что бубнить-то?

Вообще, иногда Харчан любил своего брата, но большую часть времени не испытывал к нему никаких тёплых чувств. Тёплые чувства… В семье повелителей льдом такого понятия даже не знали.

– Разве ты не любил его? – принялся объяснять глава. Он придался воспоминаниям, – После смерти ваших родителей, Хан поклялся вырастить тебя достойным человеком. Ты стал для него целым миром, он заботился о тебе всем своим сердцем. Разве ты не помнишь, как он скачивал для тебя игры для компьютера? Или помнишь, как однажды ты поубивал гору народа в GTA, и полиция виляла за твоей машиной по пятам, а Саб-зиро помог тебе оторваться от них?

– Ну, теперь мне даже немного грустно, – вспомнил все эти события младший. – Чтобы почтить честь своего старшего брата, – на глазах повзрослел Харчан, – я возьму его имя!

И всё было в порядке. Он и Дымок выполняли всякие миссии, порой общались по душам и думали над смыслом всех этих бесчисленных убийств. Убивать невинных больно, но ничего не поделаешь. Одним вечером они включили телевизор, а там новости.

– Великий президент Шаодимир Канутин устраивает новый турнир в Москве, после нечестной серии побед…

– Турнир! – воскликнул Харчан. – Именно там и убили моего любимого брата! Надо потребовать у организаторов материальную выплату семье погибшего.

Дымок поддержал эту идею и закурил.

Вдруг дверь в их комнату вылетела с петель, внутрь вошёл сердитый Сектор. Напуганные друзья вскочили со своих мест.

– Эй вы, лохи, ну-ка быстро отправляйтесь в Сколково на кибернетизацию, – заявил тот.

– Что за хрень? Какое Сколково? Харчан, бежим из этого дурдома, – Дымок выпрыгнул в окно, Саб-зиро последовал за ним.

Воины Айхал-мичил отправились прямиков в Москву, где жили организаторы турнира.

_Наше время, Кремль_

Именно Дымка и нового Саб-зиро засекла Соня сразу же после своего освобождения. Поляк Дымок разделился со своим закадычным дружком и побежал по всем коридорам искать организаторов. Тут же на встречу ему вышли Шапсуг с каким-то неприятным гопником-киборгом в спортивном костюме. Вообще, Кремль превратился в проходной дом.

– Ну и уродливые эти киборги, – заявил поляк, когда заприметил Кондратия.

– Ты кого уродом назвал, вейпер? За базар поясни, – плюнул Кано прямо на красный президентский ковёр.

Шапсуг сделал самый неприметный вид, когда воины сцепились в хватке. Дымок быстренько закурил самодельную сигаретку. Дым повис в коридоре и дышать стало невозможно. Кондратий выпучил глаза от мерзкого запаха и упал в обморок, а Шапсуг из подручных материалов соорудил себе противогаз (гений же).

– Ах это ты, Шапсуг, – заприметил злодея поляк. – Ты нам денег должен.

– Ничего я вам не должен. Я вас вообще впервые вижу, – заявил колдун и напрыскал в глаза дурачка дорогих духов.

Дымок заверещал. Он оглянулся по сторонам и заметил перед собой Хана, точнее, старшего Саб-зиро. Тот с нежностью взглянул на друга своего младшего брата…

– Томаш, прошу тебя, – попросил он грустным голосом, – нет, встаю на колени, – он и правда встал на колени. Дымок округлил глаза, – не требуй от организаторов турнира денег за мою смерть…

– Смерть? – помотал головой Томаш. – Это всё иллюзия!

Дымок забросал колдуна бычками. Заваленный кучей старых сигареток, шаман не мог больше пошевелиться. Дымок со строгостью уставился на Шапсуга.

– Ну что, где деньги за смерть Хана?

– Требуй их не у меня, – взмолился шаман. – Требуй их у убийцы Саб-зиро.

Дымок закатил глаза.

– Эй, лох, – проскрежетал чей-то голос на спиной Томаша. Парень оглянулся и увидал красного киборга со множеством трубочек, ленточек. Всё это некрасиво болталось с главного корпуса. Дымок узнал в этом человеке Сектора. – Вернись в Айхал-мичил.

Сектор запускал в Дымка ракета, жёг его своим пламенем из рук, да всё без толку. Ловкий поляк умело уворачивался, иногда пускал дыму в системы киборга.

Помочь Сектору пришли шесть белоснежных киборгов отечественного производства. Медленные машины валились с ног, порой путались в пространстве. Смотреть на них больно.

Белоснежных киборгов отключил удар молнии. Сам бог помог Дымку спастись от этих чудес российского производства, неспособных даже элементарно двигаться. Сектор от удара не отключился, а только резко отскочил и скрылся.

– Батюшки, да вы и правда бог, – поразился Дымок, – Я считал вас шарлатаном.

– А я считаю тебе новым Защитником провинции, – подмигнул Рейден поляку.

Помните Санька? А вот его больше нет. Вернее, осталась его изменённая версия. Внешне Сайракс напоминал Сектора, отличался он только своей ярко-жёлтой окраской. От прежнего доброго сердцем воина не осталось и следа. Теперь он был машиной, запрограммированной вернуть Харчана в Айхал-мичил.

Сейчас он в каком-то страшном и тёмном месте вербовал Саб-зиро.

– Примкни к нашей армии киборгов, – продиктовал Сайракс.

– Да я скорее сдохну, чем стану тобой, – выкрикнул Харчан киборгу в ответ.

– Это мы можем устроить, – монотонно заявил бывший Санёк. 

Но ничего у него не получилось. Сайракс выпускал из своего корпуса зелёные электрические сети, превращаемые Саб-зиро в ледяные ниточки. Харчан покрыл жёлтого киборга морозной коркой. Мороженная машина провалилась сквозь землю, а Саб-зиро расслабленно выдохнул.

– Саб-зиро? – ахнула Соня, завидевшая воина.

– Тебя же убили, ты же умер… – не понял происходящего её боевой товарищ.

– Убили моего старшего брата. Я его приемник. – пояснил ситуацию Харчан. – Я здесь, чтобы забрать материальную компенсацию от организаторов турнира.

Спецназовцы понимающе промычали. Саб-зиро подошёл к ним, Соня и Джакс почувствовали исходящую ауру мороза от этого человека. Вообще, Харчан их не очень сильно волновал, но они решили кое-что ему рассказать.

– Твоего брата убил воин Скорпион, – объяснила Соня, – Он, кстати, опять участвует в турнире.

Вдруг из темноты вылетел Ермак. Он ни капли ни похорошел с момента прошлого турнира, даже наоборот, поплохел. Сонный покоритель Сибири уставился на троих воинов.

– Вы мешаете нам отдыхать, – голос Ермака был низким и раскатистым. Глаза его загорелись недобрым зелёным цветом.

Джакс попытался затащить эту древность обратно в постель, но Ермак просто хлопнул в ладоши. После хлопка, руки Джексона Бриггса отвалились, а пол залила красная кровь.

Из рта Сони вырвались бранные выражения на английском.

– Jax! Are you alright? – спросила она у мужчины с оторванными руками, корячившегося на полу от боли.

Саб-зиро увидел в Ермаке огромную опасность. Длинная сосулька впивалась между рёбер покорителя Сибири. Ермак испустил дух и уснул.

– Короче, разбирайся с этим сама. Я побежал к Скорпиону, – быстренько сообщил Харчан девушке и убежал.

_На сцене в Кремле. Турнир идёт уже больше часа._

Катенька, чудом излечившаяся от множественных переломов, участвовала в турнире. Да, её добренький папочка заставлял её это делать. Видимо, в Москве всё было туго с нормальными бойцами. Веера, как оружие, она начала использовать со времён своего курорта на острове Шапсуга.

Сейчас она избила несчастного доходягу на глазах у кучи народа, все, включая её отца, ожидали, что девушка засадит несчастному веер между глаз. Или в другое место.

– Ну чё встала? – кричал ей недовольный Шаодимир. – Прикончи уже его.

Вообще, убивать не всегда было обязательно. Ей вспомнился тот случай, когда разъярённый монах превратил её просто в мешок из мышц и костей, но не стал убивать её. Глаза его в тот момент посмотрели на девушку с жалостью и сочувствием и даже с любовью. Катерина покраснела. В тот момент, Ардан пригласил её на свидание…

Шао Кан сам бросил в доходягу свой молот. Мозги раскинулси по всей сцене. Зал захохотал и захлопал.

Наслаждавшийся шумом президент не заметил подбежавшего к нему Саб-зиро.

– Э-э-э, президент Шаодимир Канутин…

– Что? А ты ещё кто, мальчик? – уставился богатырь своими маленькими глазёнками на воина.

– Я… хотел попросить у вас денег в качестве материальной компенсации за смерть своего брата на турнире… – Шао Кан злобно зыркнул на Харчана. – …Но, потом подумал, что лучше сражусь с его убийцей.

Президент громко рассмеялся. Он встал со своего места, вскинул руки и обратился к залу.

– А теперь узрите: месть за смерть брата!

Пока Саб-зиро и Скорпиона готовились к схватке, на сцену вышли комики и показали небольшую комедийную сценку, развеселившую бабушек. Потом появилась какая-то советская певица, спела что-то про любовь, да скрылась.

Вот Саб-зиро встретился с убийцей Хана.

Скорпион размахивал своим гарпуном, выбрасывал его с криком на каком-то заморском языке, а потом пыхал огнём. Саб-зиро поразился этому человеку. Хотя, Скорпион вообще не был похож на человека, скорее на ходячий скелет. Глаза у воина белые, словно он слепой.

А бить слепого очень подло.

– Скорпион и его господин Апчи, прибыли из самого Ада… – зачитывал текст комментатор.

«Из Ада? Передо мной какой-то демон», – поразился Саб-зиро.

Тогда он образовал лёд под ногами Скорпиона. Тот поскользнулся на нём и упал, больно ударившись головой. Мир в глазах призрака помутился, а тело отказалось двигаться.

– Прикончи его! – раздался голос президента.

Да Саб-зиро вообще случайно здесь оказался. Убивать кого-то, кто не являлся целью наёмного убийцы, вообще не хотелось. Он стоял и размышлял о чести, морали, добре и зле, плате за убийства, как вдруг Сектор и Сайракс прискакали к Шао Кану.

– Браток, можно нам забрать эту сосульку к себе. Прости его дурного, – обратился Сектор к Канутину.

– Вы слепые? Там вообще-то битва идёт, – прорычал в ответ тот.

– Пожалуйста, нам правда надо. А хочешь, мы будем тебе век служить? – опять просил друг Якубовича.

Шао Кан сморщился.

– Айхал-мичил знаешь? – Сайракс вытащил из своего корпуса огромное портфолио клана и вручил его президенту. Тот с интересом зачитался.

– Неплохо-неплохо, – отложил Шао Кан портфолио, – Ладно берите своего дурака.

Сайракс скинул на замешкавшегося Саб-зиро свою зелёную рыбацкую сеть. Сектор утащил паренька обратно в Якутию. За всем этим наблюдали Рейден, Данила и Дымок, появившиеся как раз вовремя.

– Это же мой друг! – указал Томаш на Харчана в сетке.

– Хах, поймали рыбёшку, – Данила локтем ткнул Дымка в бок. Тот с паникой наблюдал за киборгами.

Рейден в это время смотрел на Шао Кана и Катерину. Батенька явно отчитал свою дочь и отправил её восвояси. Та что-то буркнула в ответ. Хмурую девушку словил бог грома.

– Ты сомневаешься в отце своём, – предположил Рейден.

– Сомневаюсь? Не то слово. Этот хрыч мне всю жизнь испортил, – обречённо выдала она. – Вот бы познать хоть каплю молодости.

– Хочешь почувствовать себя свободной? Отправляйся в Яму, – улыбнулся ей Родион.

Девушка послушала его совет.

_Молодёжное пространство Яма, Москва._

Ну вот Катерина и прошла свой путь, как вдруг упёрлась носом в забор. Именно этот забор скрывал цель девушки. Это очень плохо. Катенька задумалась над путями обхода, как вдруг услыхала знакомый голос:

– Ты не должна здесь быть, – возникла девушка в зелёном костюме.

Это была Дарья – лучшая подружка Катерины ещё со времён Российской империи. Ловкая, гибкая и сильная девушка занималась танцами на пилоне. Она очень оскорблялась, когда люди в шутку звали её стриптизёршей, потому Даша решила избивать таких личностей своим шестом.

– Иди домой, – приказала Дарья.

– Даш, ты чего? – поразилась Катерина холодному тону подруги, – Ты ж за меня должна всегда быть.

Дарья с грустью вздохнула и вытащила из-за спины свой шест. Катенька попятилась спиной в забор. Неужто, спортсменка нападёт на неё?

– Батенька твой поручил мне следить за тобой, глупышка, – приняла боевую позу Дарья, – Так что иди назад в Кремль.

Катерина круглыми глазами уставилась на агрессивную подружку.

– Да как ты смеешь! – воскликнула она – Да мы же с тобой с самого садика вместе. Помнишь, как мы однажды облили Скарлатину манной кашей? А?

– Помню.

– Или как мы отправили тебя на соревнование по прыжкам с шестом? Ты тогда ещё первое место заняла.

– Помню, – сердце Дарьи смягчилось. Воспользовавшись расслабленностью девушки, Катерина бросила прямо в её лоб закрытый веер. Получив такое ранение, Даша упала в обморок.

– Так вот: забудь, – с неприязнью глянула Катя на тело спортсменки. Она повернулась лицом к забору и с силой пнула его. Картонная преграда свалилась на землю. – Понастроили непонятно что.

В Яме сидели подростки самых разных видов. Кто-то слушал музыку и танцевал, кто-то просто сидел в телефоне, а кто-то общался с друзьями. Катерина увидела эту разноцветную молодёжь и вдохновилась. Вместе с этими людьми она немного поразвлеклась. Потом кто-то ей указал на проход в самом центре Ямы, Катерина спустилась туда.

Длинный коридор привёл её в огромную лабораторию. В капсулах плавали какие-то голые девушки, больно напоминающие саму царскую дочку. Множество аппаратов расставлены по всей комнате, предназначение многих из них Катя даже не знала.

– Пришла, змеюка такая, – прошипел кто-то из темноты. Навстречу Катерине вышел её клон.

Сама Катя поразилась своей же красоте. Страшные клыки ей даже очень были к лицу, вот только сама полу-татарка одета в тоненькие ниточки. Не повезло несчастной.

– Вау, – восхитилась она, – А ты очень даже ничего.

Девушка в розовом опешила.

– Эм, мы вообще-то враги, – как бы напомнила она. – Но ты тоже красивая.

Мигом Катерина вспомнила про Ардана, а потом забыла про него. Они вообще после турнира ни разу не общались, так что пускай не сильно ревнует. Катя и её клон попытались поцеловаться, но вышло это не сильно успешно.

Прошло некоторое время.

– Слушай, а как тебя зовут? – наконец спросила Катерина свою новую знакомую.

– Малина, – устало прохрипела та.

– А я…

– Я знаю как тебя зовут, – перебила девушку Малина. – Я твой клон.

– Клон? Это как?

– Шапсуг создал меня и ещё всех этих девушек, – Малина указала на инкубаторы.

Катерина разозлилась на этого мерзкого колдуна.

– Сделай вид, что я тебя побила, а я пока пойду к Шапсугу, – сказала Катерина своему клону. Малина легла на пол и уснула.

Катерина нашла секретный выход из лаборатории, ведущий прямо в Кремль. Быстрым шагом она нагрянула на Шапсуга, схватила его и поволокла за собой по полу. Местный мальчик для битья устало вздохнул и хмуро уставился потолок.

«Дурацкая работа», – подумал Шапсуг со злобой.

Пока на сцене выступали народные музыканты, Шаодимир Канутин сидел в комнате отдыха и полировал свой огромный молот, вымазанный в чьих-то мозгах, кишках и крови.

– Папа! – выломала дверь Катерина – Ты не представляешь, что сделал этот усатый таракан.

– А что сделал президент нашей союзной страны? – отложил молот Шао Кан.

– Я вообще-то про Шапсуга говорю.

Шао Кан напрягся. Он всегда ожидал подлость от Катерины и Шапсуга, потому что не доверял даже самым приближённым людям. Кроме Скарлатины, та просто поехавшая.

– Он создал тысячи моих клонов! Одна хотела меня убить! – прокричала девушка в истерике. Шапсуг равнодушно слушал эти обвинения.

Шао Кан фыркнул от гордости.

– Убить? Значит, клоны всё-таки хоть на что-то способны. В отличие от тебя, – рыкнул президент. – Молодец, Шапсуг.

Шапсуг попытался улыбнуться.

– Как ты можешь говорить так о своей дочери? – пролепетала поражённая Катерина.

Шапсуг и Шаодимир рассмеялись от такого заявления. Пришло время узнать девушке правду.

– Ты не моя дочь, дура, – выдал ей президент.

«Я так и знала», – подтвердила свои догадки девушка. Слышать это ей было грустно.

– Твой отец – слабак, когда-то правивший Санкт-Петербургом. Я убил его, – холодно объяснил ей ситуацию Канутин.

Катерина расплакалась. Её настоящий отец погиб от рук жесткого тирана, испортившегося жизнь девушке и Синделине. Она уже захотела убежать, но росгвардейцы вовремя поймали царскую дочку.

Всему этому стала свидетельницей Дарья. Она видела, как Катерину заперли в башне, словно принцессу из детского мультика. Даша возжелала загладить перед подругой вину, а значит спасти её из заточения.

Помешать ей это сделать вызвались… вы не поверите, но опять мутантка Шива и злой татар Барак. Похоже, эти двое вообще ничем полезным не занимались, только нападали на хороших ребят. Болванки для битья никак не помешали спортсменке спасти Катю.

– Даша! – воскликнула Катерина, прикреплённая к батарее наручниками.

– Да, я пришла тебе спасти. Прости меня за всё, – ловким ударом шеста, Даша сломала наручники. Катерина обняла лучшую подругу.

Послышался цокот каблуков. Эту милую сцену увидела Малина, посланная Шао Каном для охраны Катерины. Три девушки молча посмотрели подруга на подругу.

– Малина, – выдохнула Катя. – Ты пришла мне помочь?

Клыкастая девушка схватилась за сердце, а потом бросила на подруг злобные взгляды.

– Нет, – холодно произнесла она. По коже Катерины пробежали мурашки. – Ты соблазнила меня и решила отвлечь от моей главной цели – служить президенту!

Дарья непонимающе моргнула.

– Соблазнила? Катя, я что-то о тебе не знаю?

Лицо Катерины порозовело и приняло цвет костюма Малины.

– Нет, я сделала это не со зла, – чуть ли не рыдая воскликнула она. – Прошу, не слушай Канутина.

Малина хмыкнула.

– Слишком поздно, – она показала девушкам оружие в своих руках. Подруги охнули. – Тебя ждёт казнь.

Джейд схватила Катерину за талию и, будучи не только танцовщицей, но и призёршей в чемпионате мира по прыжкам с шестом, смогла ловко перепрыгнуть Малину с помощью своей палки. Клыкастая не растерялась. Она успела поймать Катерину во время прыжка.

Царскую дочку опять привязали к батарее. Дарья успела выбежать из Кремля, но Малина догнала её.

– Не знаю какие там у вас беды с мое лучшей подругой, но не смей трогать её, – разгневалась Дашенька.

– Только если она сама захочет этого, – игриво хихикнула Малина. Её оружие вонзилось Дарье в руку.

– Агх, эти лесбийские разборки, – буркнула спортсменка.

Резким выпадом, девушка в зелёном уронила полу-татарку на землю. Не успела Малину и вскрикнуть, как тут же оказалась в удушающем захвате. От недостатка кислорода, клон потерял сознание.

– Ого, вот это представление, – воскликнул Данила Клетка, появившийся в компании Рейдена, Ардана, Дымка и Аламжи. – По-моему я где-то уже такое видел.

Дарья выгнула бровь.

– Приветствую тебя, Демида, прозванная в народе Дарьей. Твоё сражение с этим монстром было впечатляющим, но знаешь ли ты местоположение Катерины? – величаво сказал Рейден.

Спортсменка расслабилась после этих слов и призадумалась. Она опять подвела Катю, оставила её одну в этой Кремлёвской башне, где девушку ждёт верная гибель.

– Она в башне, – взволнованно ответила ему она, – Катю собираются казнить.

Шокированные Защитники провинции издали удивлённые звуки.

– Ой, как грустно! – нарочито опечаленно выдал Аламжа. – Ну что ж, ничего поделать с этим мы не можем. Закон есть закон. Пойдёмте отсюда.

Все проигнорировали его высказывания. Как не кстати, как раз Ардана и Аламжу отправили спасать царскую дочку от казни. Остальные Защитники последовали на турнир. Почему они вообще куда-то вечно бегают? Ну… так надо.

_Комната Катерины в Башне_

За небольшим столиком сидели три охранника девушки: Шива, расстроенная своими вечными поражениями, некий чёрный чертила и Горо, любующийся женщиной с четырьмя руками. Они пили чай из воздуха, представляли себя в роли аристократов.

– Катя! – с криком вбежал Ардан в комнату. Вдруг он заметил монстров. – Ой.

Аламжа заприметил среди них злого Горо и зарычал.

– А где…? – Чемпион пальцем обвёл комнату.

– Увели уже, – грубо пояснила Шива. – На сцену.

Монахи кивнули друг другу и побежали назад. Аламжа кинул на Горо последний взгляд и вздохнул. Не сегодня, чудовище.

_Не представляете, но это сцена в Кремле._

Катерина, ожидающая четвертования, с интересом наблюдала за битвой Ермака и её любимого актёра Данилы Клетки. Покоритель Сибири силой православия уничтожил знаменитость.

Дымок также не сделал на турнире ничего полезного. Соню и Джакса повязали работники государственных органов.

Ардан и Аламжа с чувством стыда наблюдали за происходящим.

– Иди, Ардан, бейся не на жизнь, а на смерть! – толкнул Рейден ученика в сторону сцены.

Монах-бурят попятился назад.

– Ну блин, вдруг у тебя после моих побед опять монетка треснет, – запротестовал он.

Рейден судорожно ухватился за золотой артефакт в кармане.

– Ты прав.

«Но кто же может победить?», – он окинул взглядом пространство вокруг себя.

Аламжа прыгал, махал руками, указывал на себя, но Рейден не сразу заметил паренька. Глубоко вздохнув, он указал на него.

– Рамжа, иди дерись, – тихо буркнул он.

Парень даже не заметил коверканья своего имени. Он буквально взлетел от счастья и приземлился на сцену, где Шапсуг уже ожидал своего противника. Колдун мигом принялся издавать горловые звуки и зачитывать запретные свитки, которые Аламжа выбил из его рук своей шляпой.

«Ой, да пошло оно всё», – подумал растерявшийся шаман-учёный.

Аламжа своими ударами лишил Шапсуга всяких сил. На сцену выбежал закадычный друг Шапсуга, Апчи. Точнее, он прискакал на своей обезображенной лошади. Всякое колдовство не работало против монаха с магическими способностями. Он закрутился в воздухе, как волчок, и Апчи, попавший в этот водоворот, аж отлетел в другой конец зала.

Зал скучающе наблюдал за этими сражениями. Теперь против Аламжи вышел полу-индус, скрещённый с уличной кошкой. Чудище махало всеми своими ручищами, да дышало огнём. Шляпа вонзилась прямо в открытую грудь мутанта.

«Он напоминает мне Горо», – посчитал Аламжа.

Кинатро, а так звали эту кошку, потерял сознание. Аламжа остался победителем.

Рейден-Родион не до конца осознал победу непокорного монаха. Зал закидал празднующего Аламжу своими злыми выкриками, да протухшими томатами, но тот словно не замечал всеобщего недовольства. Монах снял с себя окровавленную шляпу и поклонился.

Все Защитники провинции заметили, что к монаху крадётся сам Шао Кан, но ничего не предприняли. Возможно, они просто не догадались крикнуть ему обернуться, а может им просто было всё равно.

Аламжа не слышал громкого топота президента.

– Теперь ты гордишься мной, Рейден? Я сделал это – крикнул он богу грома, принявшего обеспокоенное выражение лица.

Вот шея Аламжи хрустнула, и он быстро умер. Конечно, все ожидали этого от Шао Кана, но всё равно удивились. Зал захлопал.

Рейден дёрнулся. Как бы другим не думалось, но он любил этого монаха.

– Шао Кан! Ну всё, держись, – молнии в руках Рейдена засверкали.

Вдруг Ардан напрыгнул на огромного богатыря, своими голыми и грязными ногами несколько раз нанёс удары по лицу.

– Сволочь поганая! – крикнула разозлённый и опечаленный Ардан. – Мать твоя в могиле сгнила. Сдохни в мучениях, мразь подзаборная!

Шао Кан захохотал, услыхав все эти проклятия и оскорбления.

– Да ты вообще знаешь кто я, мальчик? – он положил руки на бока – Президент и богач. Все подчиняются мне!

– Да мне плевать на тебя, слушай, какая там у тебя тачка, квартиры, срачки там, яхты, вообще, хоть там «Бентли», хоть «Майбах», хоть «Роллс-Ройс», хоть «Бугатти» дебилоид, хоть стометровая яхта, мне на это насрать, понимаешь? Сколько ты там, с кем спишь, с каким девушками, с какими вот этими самками шикарными или атласными, или в космос летишь, мне на это насрать, понимаешь?

Началось сражение между президентом и простым мальчонкой-бурятом из маленького городка Улан-Удэ. Родион-Рейден метался из стороны в сторону, лез на потолок от переполнявших его эмоций. Толпа бушевала.

Шао Кан тряс своим молотом, крутил им из стороны в сторону, пытаясь сбить проворного паренька с ног. Как оказалась, молот сделан из пенопласта! Ардан поджёг его своей карманной зажигалкой, тот с шипением уменьшился в размерах.

Люди засмеялись.

– Да как вы смеете! – крикнул им президент.

Достав нунчаки (не понятно откуда, ведь карманов у парня не имелось), Ардан принялся атаковать уже ими. Собрав всю свою энергию, Ардан заорал и преобразовался в…

Быка!

Почему не в дракона? А потому что бык – тотемное животное бурятского народа.

Огромный широкий бык сбил богатыря-злодея с ног. Шао Кан ухватился за его рога, но зверь только больно боднулся ими. Президент всячески пытался ударить мощного зверя, бык же копытами отбил у богатыря почки и печень.

Изо рта президента полилась кровь. Ноги его подкосились. Ардан обратился обратно в человека, достал нунчаки и затолкал их в горло Шаодимира. Чудище задохнулось и погибло.

В зале воцарилось молчание. Да, такого исхода никто не ожидал.

Катерина вырвалась из пут, связывающих её по рукам и ногам, и бросилась обнимать героя, пахнущего домашней скотиной. Рейден тоже бросился обнимать приёмыша, но небольшой шум остановил его. Остальные Защитники провинции радостно дули в дудочки, крякали как утки.

Тело мёртвого Аламжи во время боя растоптали бычьи копыта, так что по всей сцене растянулась каша из внутренних органов и выпавших глаз. Мерзость.

Рейден вытащил из кармана свою монетку из «Орла и решки», подбросил её. Выпала решка.

Трещины обняли золото.

_Подвал какой-то заброшенной больницы. Чувствуется резкий запах мертвечины._

Шаодимир Канутин оказался жив. Чудо? Нет, просто немного биологии и особенность строения горла монстра. Президент лежал на пыльной кушетке. От стоявшей вони слезились глаза.

– Шапсуг в очередной раз меня подвёл, – зарычал он.

– Ой, да он вообще та ещё крыса, – подошёл к нему бледный и страшный Апчи. Пусть он и был учёным, но вместо белого халата носил специфический костюм фетишиста. – Ну или змея. Хотя змей мне жалко, я их люблю.

– ДА МНЕ ПЛЕВАТЬ КОГО ТЫ ЛЮБИШЬ! – заорал Шао Кан, стены больницы затряслись.

Апчи ни капли не испугался. Вообще, они с Шапсуг хорошо ладили, но вечно любили друг другу подгадить. Поверженный президент и безумный некромант встретились в этом гадюшнике не просто так. У Апчи был план:

– Я воскрешаю давно погибшую Синделину, человечки вокруг начинают умирать, а значит провинция становится частью Москвы.

– Прикольно, – понравился план Шао Кану. – С женой повидаюсь хотя бы.

– Да, но она будет не похожа на свою живую версию… Скорпиона видели? Вот будет типа такого, но другая.

Шао Кан ударил кулаком по оборудованию больницы. Всё оно поломалось на несколько частей. Он не хотел видеть свою жену в виде мужчины-ниндзя. Апчи быстро успокоил повелителя.

– Я залез в её мавзолей и выкрал оттуда тело, – прикатил учёный погибшую, прекрасную, как в день её смерти.

Шао Кан и Апчи хитро переглянулись. Начался долгий процесс слияния миров.

_Улан-Удэ, Забайкальский край. Двор «Небесного храма»._

Рейден пригласил рабочих, те построили для Аламжи склеп не хуже того, что стоит на Красной площади. В склеп закинули остатки бурята-монаха, накидали на гроб его любимых вещей: десяток всяких разных шляп, медальон, статуэтки там различные, фотографии, где два друга вместе. Похороны устроили знатные.

На даче накрыли стол, пригласили батюшку (конечно, при жизни Аламжа был буддистом, но кого это волнует), музыкантов и гостей. Многие Защитники провинции впервые слышали о таком монахе, хотя всё равно пришли проститься с ним.

– Аламжа, брат, ты был мне как брат, – разрыдался Ардан, – И пускай порой мы с тобой ссорились, я всё равно любил тебя. Иногда ты прям вёл себя глупо, я думал ты мохоо (перевод: тупой), но это не мешало мне тебя… Ладно, это уже наша тайна.

Рейден похлопал ученика по плечу.

– Слушай, я тебя вообще не знал, но со шляпой прикольно придумал, респект, – высказался Данила Клетка.

Рейден с осуждением глянул на него.

– Э-э-э, миру костям твоим пороховница, – быстро добавил актёр. Клетка сам не понял, что только что сказанул.

Теперь уже Рейден вышел вперёд с речью

– Я, пусть и бог, не знаю куда попадёт душа твоя, Аламжа. Ты был славным воином, но враг слишком подло подкрался к тебе. Надеюсь, хоть после смерти ты обретёшь вечный покой, – Рейден склонил голову и прикоснулся пальцами к крышке гроба.

Музыканты заиграли грустную музыку, бабушка-певунья завела свою грустную песню. Батюшка что-то начал зачитывать. После все гости дружно прошли ко столу. Там на прозрачные стаканы с водкой положили куски чёрного хлеба, на тарелках лежали блины и гречневая каша с мясом. Не успели присутствующие прикоснуться к еде, как на улице завопили люди.

Рейден вскочил.

– Я чувствую, как улетают души воинов! – прикрыл глаза бог грома. В ушах зазвенело.

Все выбежали на улицу. Небо окрасилось зелёным цветом.

– Это из-за заводов с химикатами! – воскликнул Ардан и указал на длинные трубы, испускающие газ в воздух.

_Новосибирск, Полицейский участок, чуть ранее._

Константин Пулькин и его дружок-пирожок Кабан сидели и смотрели «След». Кабану, смуглому парню с длинным хвостом, не очень нравились все эти сериалы для полицейских, потому что сам он когда-то в прошлом являлся бандитом преступной организации «Чёрный дракон». Кабан раскидывал по районам закладки с наркотиками и оружием, порой убивал людей… Но это не помешало ему стать защитником порядка.

Константин Пулькин – герой-полицейский. Местный Дядя Стёпа в одиночку останавливал теракты и спасал толпы народа.

Вот такой вот дуэт собрался у них.

Сидели они, развлекались.

В это время монстры бомбили столицу Сибири. Злые татары ели местных жителей, а мутировавшие полу-индусы крушили дома. Так что пока эти двое сидели в Новосибирске, Красноярск страдал от нападений. Поступил приказ разобраться с происходящем.

Пулькин и Кабан разобрались с толпами на вокзале, сели на поезд и через сутки оказались на руинах Красноярска. Малина, человекоподобная Ящерица и индус-кот ходили и убивали народ.

– Я не понимаю, – заявил шокированный Кабан, – Что такое происходит?

– Не важно, – героическим тоном Костик прервал друга, – Они нам точно враги.

Как оказалось, перед оружием все эти монстры оказались слабы. И правда, зачем драться, если можно просто застрелить противника. Только орудия для пистолетов быстро кончались. Огромный кот Кинтаро пронзительно мяукнул. Пулькин и Кабан решили напрыгнуть на это нечто с двух сторон.

Кинтаро выпустил на Кабана огонь из рта. Парень заорал, как бешенный. В воздухе появился запах жаренной плоти. Константин не выдержал мучений друга. Огромный котик поплатился за своё огненное дыхание.

В это время из воздуха материализовались Защитники провинции. Рейден бил всех своими электрошокерами из рук, Данила оседлал коня, по округе разнёсся звук инструментов кочевников. Константин призвал подмогу, эвакуировавшую сожжённого до состояния уголька Кабана.

Какой-то сибиряк поднял Пулькин в воздух и выбросил в метро. Стоп, в Красноярске нет метро. Значит, бросил в подземный пешеходный переход.

– Боже, что происходит? – взмолился Пулькин. Никогда он раньше не видел таких ужасов.

Раздался низкий хриплый голос. Костик поднялся с полу и взглянул на человека в одеяния шамана, в руках у того огромный бубен, а в зубах свистулька.

– Ещё один! – вытащил свою дубинку Пулькин.

– Я друг твой, – произнёс шаман. – Ночным Волком меня кличут.

Константин не расслабился.

– Рейдена знаешь? – спросил кочевник.

– Ну… да.

– Помощь ему твоя нужна, идём, – заявил Ночной Волк.

По дороге к ним выбежал какое-то пугало.

– Господи, это ещё что? – поразился Пулькин.

Пугало заговорило с парнем знакомым голосом. Оказалось, это Кабана спас какой-то колдун, с ним творились ужасные вещи и прочее. Оказывается, он встретил своего старого работодателя Кондратия. Тот предложил ему вернуться к преступному образу жизни, дал Кабану прозвище «Руки-крюки». Шапсуг умер, а скоростной поезд, ведущий из Москвы в провинцию, сломан. Кабан, заряженный скоростью москвичей, успел добежать до Красноярска.

На Кабана приземлился какой-то синий киборг, страшный, скрипучий и пахнущий маслом. К счастью, парень успел отбежать за секунду на расстояние пять метров. Кабан, обладатель рук-крюков, зацепился ими за корпус робота. Сталь проткнула киборга, тот отключился на время.

– М-да, плохо дело, – заявило пугало.

Гром загремел, из воздуха образовался Рейден с Дымком.

– Кабан, ты славно справился со своими врагами. За это я приглашаю тебя в ряды Защитников провинции, – объявил Рейден и вручил пугалу свою визитную карточку – идею Данилы Клетки.

– А как же Костя?

– Да всё с твоим Костиком в порядке, – заверил его бог грома, – Пойдёмте уже на нашу базу.

_Дача Рейдена._

Рейден скинул груду металлолома на землю, Защитники провинции уставились на киборга. Кстати, Родион и Ардан уже успели по видеотрансляции пообщаться с заседателями ООН, но это им никак не помогло (как всегда).

– Мы переплавим его в оружие и оснастим им вашу армию, – предложил бог грома, указав на киборга.

– Нет, – отрезала Соня, – мы можем перепрограммировать его и заставить сражаться за нас.

«Вау, такая красивая, так ещё в технике разбирается. В отличие от меня», – подумал Данила Клетка с любовью.

Киборга отправили к Джаксу. Думаете, этот спецназовец-боксёр разбирался в программах и кодах? Нет, он просто долбанул кулаком по корпусу машины, та ожила и осознала свою личность. Оказалось, этим киборгом оказался Саб-зиро. Дымок отчаялся.

– Они превратили моего лучшего друга в урода!

– Не грусти, Томаш, у меня до сих пор человеческое сердце, – Харчан положил свою твёрдую металлическую руку на ладонь отчаявшегося друга.

Рейден тихо подошёл к ним и как заорал:

– Саб-зиро! Присоединяйся к моей команде!

– Ладно, – коротко ответил Харчан.

_Москва. Просто Москва._

Кибер Саб-зиро отправился шпионить. Он и Сектор общались не словами, а программным кодом, правда порой их процессор перегружался, и киборги переходили на устную речь. Харчан не оказался современным Штирлицем, его быстро обнаружили.

«Да я знаю о тебе всё», – отправил ему сообщение Сектор.

Если бы киборги могли потеть, Саб-зиро бы сейчас точно был бы сейчас мокрым.

«Да что ты знаешь обо мне», – послал он ответное сообщение.

«Раздвигай булки», – отправил текст Сектор. В конце сообщения он поставил хохочущий эмодзи.

«Что», – недоумевал синий киборг.

«Открывай панель управления, я тебя перекодирую»

– Ну уж нет, – отказался Харчан и атаковал Сектора своим льдом.

Он залез в блок информации красного киборга и обнаружил информацию о местонахождении Кондратия, Горо и Кинтаро. Все они оказались в колокольни монастыря. Там он разбирается со всеми ними. Бедные монахини оказываются в плену в Апчи, их безумец собирается принести в жертву. Саб-зиро освобождает женщин.

Этим оказался недоволен православный Ермак, который следил за монахинями. Опять Ермак проигрывает. В это раз его приморозили к колоколу.

– Куда вас хотели отправить? – монотонно спросил Саб-зиро у монахинь.

– Тут рядом с монастырём есть кладбище… Вот туда. – пояснила самая старшая из них.

Киборг отправился туда.

– Храни вас Бог! – выкрикнули ему монахини в след.

– Есть ли у машин бог? – заметила одна из них.

_Кладбище при женском монастыре. Ночь._

Саб-зиро прилетел на кладбище. Надгробья окружили его, всюду стояли маленькие заборчики. Типичное русское кладбище, ничего интересного.

– Алло, что такое? – раздался чей-то скребущий голос. – В смысле предал… Спасибо за наводку, Кано.

Послышался звук раздавленного телефона. Синий киборг увидел в центре вихрь, управляемый Апчи. Рядом с учёным стоял чёрный чертила. Демон с белыми глазами обмотан в тёмные тряпки, кожа на его лице морщинистая, словно перед Саб-зиро предстал подтянутый дедок.

– Какой у тебя наряд, киборг Саб-зиро, – заметил чёрт. Какой же мерзкий у него голос! Казалось, он не то шептал, не то скрипел. – Когда-то я носил эти цвета.

Киборг не заметил в этой информации подвоха. Многие воины и даже простые люди любили синие и голубые цвета.

– Ну и зачем мне эта информация?

– Носил эти цвета до тебя… – продолжил свою мысль некто.

– Хан… Ты жив! Но почему ты такой? – догадался Саб-зиро. Ужас охватил киборга. Его старший брат жив, но он служит стороне зла в качества раба Апчи.

– Я стал лучше… – шипел тот, – Совершеннее.

Саб-зиро оглядел чёрта с ног до головы.

– Теперь ты испорченная копия себя.

Началась битва. Апчи звал своего подчинённого «Нуб Бот». Харчан посчитал, что Хан сам взял это прозвища в память о тех временах, когда братья вместе увлекались видеоиграми. Нуб раздвоился. Рядом возник человек, сотканный из тьмы.

Двое напали на одного. Сосульки и снежки летели в Хана, тот ловко пропадал и возникал за спиной брата. Харчан заморозил ему руки и ноги, а потом ледяным топором проткнул брата. Нуб Бот потерял сознание из-за потери крови. На мгновение Хан ожил и посмотрел на свою тёмную кровищу.

– Может, у нас одна кровь, но мы не братья.

– Ой, я сейчас расплачусь, – рассмеялся Харчан.

Нуб опять уснул.

К Саб-зиро подошёл шаман-кочевник Ночной Волк и сопроводил его до Рейдена.

_Всё тоже кладбище._

Ночной Волк пришёл на кладбище по приказу Рейдена. У шамана и бога длинная история, знакомы они уже много лет. Так получилось, что в Ночном Волке живёт дух всей Хакассии, выбравший простого кочевника своим носителем.

Теперь Волк нападает на Апчи. Как Раскольников, шаман бьёт безумного учёного топором. Солевой вихрь урчит, журчит. Апчи стонет от боли, в его плече застрял топор. Ночной Волк собирался уже призвать дух медведя и разодрать учёного, как Тузик грелку, но злодей скрылся из виду. Только чёрт накинулся на шамана.

Не ожидавший атаки от спящего Нуба, Ночной Волк среагировал молниеносно. Он уклонился от врага, тот приземлился прямо в Солевой вихрь.

– А-а-а-а, – закряхтел чёрт и исчез.

Ночной Волк вернулся к Рейдену.

– Всё хорошо, враги повержены, – сообщил он.

Дедок продолжил плакать над своей монеткой.

Бог грома вспомнил слова какого-то европейца: «Не, пускай и дальше атакует регионы. Всё равно юридически он никак не подкрепит эти завоевания». Да, это обнадёживало.

Музей «Небесный храм» атаковали уже семнадцать раз киборги, монстры, собаки, российский народ… Но их новая посетительница отличалась ото всех. Красивая женщина в фиолетовом костюме и прической, как у злодейки из сказки про далматинцев, начала атаковать всех, кого не лень.

Кровищи в храме было целое море. Только Данила и Соня смогли пережить это нападение. Синделина протыкала врагов палкой, выпускала кишки острым клинком, орала на противников со всей дури, душила своими длинными волосами Защитников.

Очередь дошла до Ночного Волка. Добрый воин подпустил Синделину поближе к себе, да как ударил молотом по бубну. Звук уничтожил всё живое в пределах нескольких метров.

Рейден-Родион и Ардан с отвисшими челюстями наблюдали за происходящим. Монах очнулся первым. Он подбежал к умирающей Катерине.

– Ты… был… хорошим другом, Ардан, – прохрипела она и умерла на руках бурята.

– Почему все, кого я люблю, умирают? – спросил Ардан у Небес и заплакал.

_Адский Ад._

В Аду всегда солнечно. И жарко. Рейден, кутанный в свои халаты и кофты, аж вспотел. А ведь боги не потеют. Зачем он спустился в это место было ясно. Чтобы найти здесь Апчи и заключить с ним сделку. Апчи, пусть Сатаной не являлся, но мог устроить подобное.

– Вместе мы победим Шао Кана, – произнёс он сам себе.

Мимо Рейдена пролетел гарпун на цепи. Возник Скорпион.

– Рейден!

– Скорпион, предавший моё доверие. Скройся с глаз моих, иначе молния покарает твой огонь.

Скорпион фыркнул. И зачем-то атаковал. Родион поджарил повелителя огня. Всё это увидел Апчи.

– Пришёл просить у меня помощи, Рейден? – гнусаво произнёс учёный. – Хочешь натравить меня на моего же работодателя.

Рейден в очередной раз почувствовал горькое разочарование. Хотя, даже не удивительно, что мерзкий некромант сработался с Шао Каном.

– Президент предложил мне тысячи душ убитых бойцов! Все они станут моими рабами, – засмеял он.

Он подзывает к себе призраков. Призраки пугаются грохота, исходящего от молний бога. Тогда Рейден кое-что понимает, но не до конца. И даже если Рейден понимает происходящее, то его не понимаем мы. Всё-таки, именно он бог, а не кто-то другой.

Родион встречается с Шаодимиром Канутиным. Ардан ожидает, что его папочка сможет противостоять злодею, тогда же бог заявляет:

– Ладно! – кричит он и подмигивает ученику. Монах не понял подобного жеста. – Забирай свои провинции. Делай, что хочешь.

– Рейден, ты что больной что ли? – шокированный Ардан поворачивается к богу.

Шао Кан хохочет и начинает ждать скоростной поезд в один из регионов. Злой Ардан пинает бога по ноге, а потом нунчаками набивает тому морду. 

– Не бей меня, Ардан. – захотел остановить бог своего ученика. – У меня есть тактика, и мы должны её придерживаться.

– Давно надо была сдать тебя в дом престарелых! – не слушает его Ардан. – Ух, как я зол.

Шао Кан в это время садится на поезд. Ардан подбегает к президенту и хватает его за набедренную повязку.

– А ты куда собрался? – озверел монах. Даже голос его изменился, а мышц на юношеском теле стало больше.

Шао Кан взвизгнул. Рейден кинул в Ардана палку-копалку. Монах зашипел и закряхтел. Теперь он намеревался убить бога грома! Такой юный парень, а уже нигилист и литературовед. Матадор Рейден и бык Ардан кружились в танце, пока оборотень не стал человеком. Не рассчитав силу, бог грома ударил нежного монаха молнией, а потом с ужасом наблюдал, как парень загорелся.

Да-да! Загорелся!

– Из-за тебя все мои друзья и любимые погибли, – тихо произнёс Ардан с обидой. Его голова больше не двигалась, а рот застыл.

Рейден аккуратно подошёл к телу ученика и прощупал пульс. Вдруг, монах просто спит?

Но нет, Ардан умер.

_Шаодимир Канутин тем временем добрался до Данилы и Сони._

Два последних воина пытались остановить вторжение Шао Кана в провинцию. Богатырь с презрением взглянул на мелких людишек. Актёр и агентка просто отлетели в сторону от сильного удара молотом.

– Провинция моя! – Шао Кан поднял руки в позе победителя.

Больше никаких простых детей, больше никаких лесов и полей, больше никакого домашнего скота и неразвращённых душ. Теперь всю Россию покроют скоростные трассы, а цены в магазинах возрастут до небес.

Рейден материализовался прямо перед лицом злодея.

У бога грома зазвонил телефон. Сердце деда сжалось от боли: именно Ардан и Аламжа научили его пользоваться этим чудом техники. А ведь они до сих пор не объяснили старику, что такое секс. И больше не объяснят.

Рейден-Родион ответил на звонок. Раздался голос одного из европейских советников:

– Рейден, срочно надень беспроводные наушники, слушай наши указания.

Он достал из одного своего кармана чудо устройства, вставил их в уши и заговорил сильным, уверенным голосом:

– Шаодимир Канутин, твои действия погубят Россию.

– И че ты мне сделаешь, гейропеец, я вообще в другой стране, – легкомысленно отнёсся он к этому заявлению.

– За все твои преступления, ты приговариваешься к уничтожению! – глаза Рейдена загорелись белым пламенем.

Над их головами пролетел самолёт. Самолёт кинул в Шао Кана бомбу, но она никак не подействовала на президента. Тогда голос приказал богу:

– Атакуй его.

Рейден вскинул руку к небесам. Из самолёта ему бросили длинную металлическую палку. Он вдарил ей по земле, электричество укусило ноги Шао Кана. Президент набросился на бога, но Рейден остановил его атаку своим оружием. Ловкий громовержец призывал с небес удары, они били прямо по шлему богатыря. Шао Кан зарычал.

Рейден подпрыгнул и вмазал сапогом по подбородку злодея. Тот отлетел на несколько метров. Пламя в его глазах переливалось разными цветами. Уверенной походкой он медленно подбирался к встающему президенту. Шао Кан поднялся на ноги, как вдруг Родион, как супермен, залетел богатырю в грудину.

Канутин завыл. Рейден ногой пнул шлем на огромной голове чудища. Защита богатыря со звоном слетела. Молнии из пальцев Рейдена коснулись головы Шао Кана. Тело его забилось в конвульсиях. Тогда, не теряя времени, бог грома засадил свой металлический посох прямо между этих страшных жёлтых глаз. Конец посох пробил череп Шао Кана.

С всей своей силой Рейден повёл посох ниже, разрезая богатырское тело на две части.

Расправившись со злодеем, бог грома отошёл. Тело президента начало медленно исчезать. Наушники на Рейдене ломаются, звук в них оглушает бога.

Данила и Соня, ставшие свидетелями грандиозной победы, помогли деду подняться на ноги.

– Родион, где Ардан? – спросил его ошарашенный Данила.

– Ардан… – бог мигом вспомнил про тело ученика.

Он подбежал к трупу монаха, положил его на старческое плечо и скрылся вместе с двумя Защитниками провинции.

_Уже после сражения._

Рейден похоронил Ардана рядом с Аламжой, чтобы даже после смерти они были вместе (но не ссорились). Данила Клетка сходил на парочку ток-шоу, где из-за шока не смог ответить даже на банальные вопросы. Соня помогла ему справиться с этим ПТСР.

Что же будет дальше?

_Поле битвы._

Помните Апчи? Да как вообще можно забыть этого бледнолицего мерзавца, что воскресил Скорпиона и Синделину. Его компанию не может выдержать ни один нормальный человек, так что даже Шапсуг пытался его подставить. Поэтому учёный искал себе союзников и друзей.

Он рассматривает оставшийся серебряный шлем богатыря Шао Кана. Рядом с ним появляется какой-то белый клоун в забавной шапке.

– Приветствую вас, Отче наш Шиннок, – поклонился Апчи своему господину.

Шиннок довольно улыбнулся.

– Ты исполнил мой план, Апчи, – заявил бог, уверенный в своём протеже.

– Будьте здоровы.

Улыбка сползла с лица Шишика. Он что-то буркнул.

– Плохо конечно, что Рейден жив остался, – выразил опасения Апчи.

– Это да, он мне никогда не нравился, но не волнуйся, мой дорогой, никто не сможет пережить вторжение из Адского Ада, – Шиннок коварно улыбнулся.

Он и Апчи злобно рассмеялись, как обычно смеются злодеи во всех историях. Теперь эти два чёрта жить не дадут оставшимся героям.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Простите за ошибки!


	3. А вот и десяточка!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава повторяющая первые несколько глав Mortal Kombat X. Появились новые персонажи, которые по идеи должны были быть представлены ранее, но этого не случилось. Как всегда немного соц.реализма и немного смеха.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ВНИМАНИЕ ВНИМАНИЕ!!!! УБЕРИТЕ ОТ ЭКРАНА БЕРЕМЕННЫХ ДЕТЕЙ И МУЖЧИН-СЕРДЕЧНИКОВ!!! в тексте есть феминативы. Если вам поплохеет, то сочувствую.  
> Ошибки могут быть если что. Рекомендую при виде пометках о песнях на фоне включать их и насладиться прекрасной группой Комсомольск.  
> В главе упоминаются некоторые пейринги не указанные в шапке, но они не важны и почти незаметны.

Шаодимира Канутина больше нет, но это ещё ничего не значит, дорогие мои подружки и друзья. Чтобы кратко объяснить то, что будет происходить дальше, я включу сюда отрывок из ток-шоу, где выступал Данила Клетка.

«Ребятки, вы не поверите вообще. Знаете ООН? Ну… они главные и всё такое, вроде бы управляют правами людей, но не суть. Когда-то в этой организации состоял Шиннок. Конечно, при жизни пацаном он был так себе (возможно, Шишик бесполый), да в ООН он отвечал за голос задницы. Ну вот, жил не тужил, вот только всем остальным он вообще никогда не нравился. Вечно вытворял дичь всякую, а решающим моментом стали его непрекращающиеся домогательства по отношению к некой личности Р. Все умные европейцы поняли, что поведение Шишика не вяжется с концепцией всеобщего мира, за это бога избили и ввели в его страну войска. Так и гнали Шиннока танками до самого Ада. Сам Люцифер встал со своего места и предоставил ублюдку трон. Короче, так как Шиннок вдохновлялся философией Ганди из игры Цивилизация, он ненавидел человечество и хотел мстить. Шишик тот ещё клоун, зато он умеет строить многоходовочки. С Гитлером мы ещё никогда ранее не дрались, но всегда готовы надрать ему…»

Мат из текста был вырезан по соображения морали.

Как можно заметить, жил Данила Клетка неплохо. Но остальные? В их жизни практически ничего не поменялось. Всем грустно, что мальчонки и девчонки погибли ужасной смертью, а с другой стороны, всё равно… Рано ещё что-то говорить о глобальных изменениях, но всеми нелюбимый актёр больше не актёр. Даже больше не режиссёр и сценарист, а приличный военный.

Также вам следует познакомиться с одним прекрасным персонажем.

_Очень много лет назад… На фоне этой части играет Комсомольск – Самурай._

Жил был на свете не то японец, не то эвенк Куликан. Ездил по всей России и Монголии он, да бился со всякими мужчинами. Но так жить ему быстро наскучило. Враги были слишком слабы, никаких испытания жизнь ему не приносила. Грустно и скучно.

Пока на свете не встретилась Куликану на пути старая бабка.

– Внучек, не проводишь бабушку до дома? – закряхтела она.

– Да пошла ты, – плюнул на неё Куликан.

– Собака окаянная! – мужским голос заругалась бабулька. – Я могу тебе кое-что дать ценное… Ты что, даже бабушку проводить не можешь, трус?

Ценности Куликан любил, а ещё он как главный герой «Назад в будущее» слишком эмоционально реагировал на оскорбления.

– Давай показывай.

Странно, но бабушка жила не в хрущёвке, а в каком-то подземелье страшном. Там и пауки огромные обитали, да монстры сторукие за пятки хватали.

– Что за ценность? – спросил Куликан у старушки.

– Меч… Меч Саккок.

– Саккок… Сак… Кок… Звучит неплохо.

Они дошли до некого колодца. Над ним парил длинный меч, красивый и испускающий плавный голубой цвет. Бабулька хитро захихикала, когда воин приблизился к оружию.

Куликан коснулся рукоятки, как вдруг тысячи душ вылетели из меча.

– Рук-и-и-и убра-а-л… – пропищали они и посвятили фонариком в глаза мужчине.

Куликан заорал как резанная свинья. Свет был таким ярким, как от какой-то нейтронной звезды в созвездии Самовлюблённого лоха. Бабулька сняла с себя тёмную вуаль, как оказалось, Шапсуг не бдел. Шаман хотел скушать душу Куликана, ведь тот принадлежал к вымирающему народу… Короче, дедок-бабулька скрылся и бросил воина, лежавшего на земле без глаз.

– Пс, – позвал Саккок своего нового хозяина. Оказалось, Куликан не умер. – Возьми меня.

– Кто этого говорит? – перед воином одна лишь тьма.

– Я – Саккок, а ты мой новый владелец, – Куликан нащупал меч, взял его в свои руки.

Мир тьмы посветлел, голос душ меча раздавался в голове мужчины. Меч вывел Куликана из этого лабиринта, где обитали огромные твари. Заодно, воин и оружие разговорились, поговорили про жизнь, выпили вместе водочки.

Как только Куликан почувствовал на себе тяжёлую долю инвалида в России, его гордыня куда-то исчезла. Порой пенсию воину не выплачивали, потому что мафия захватила Пенсионный фонд. Куликан начал разбираться с этими ублюдками, но оказался втянут в ужасные события.

Соня и Джексон прознали о чудесном борце за права людей с ограниченными возможностями и позвали его к себе в команду. А девушки просто обожали мужчину, умевшего читать их мысли.

_Наше время. Красноярск, разрушенный прихвостнями Шаодимира Канутина._

Данила Клетка уже отказался от своей клоунской одежды, потому теперь её по праву носит Шиннок. Вместо этого он надел бронежилет от Calvin Klein, а под ним укороченная куртка с камуфляжным принтом за пятьдесят тысяч от Farfetch. Рядом с Данилой стояла Соня в своем типичном неизменном виде. Она о чём-то болтала с Куликаном.

– Слушай, Кулачок, можешь потом сменить свой костюмчик, – шепнул ему Данила.

– Если ты не заметил, я слеп и не могу судить о своём внешнем виде, – терпеливо пояснил тот.

– Чёрт, твоя круглая задница так и выпирает в этой облегающей… броне! – слишком громко сказанул Данила. – Не хочу, чтобы Соня видела её.

– Моя погибшая жена обожала эту броню, я ношу её в память о тех днях… – предался воспоминания Куликан, – А за Соню не волнуйся, я прочитал её мысли, но тебе ничего не расскажу.

– Это правильно, Куликан. Прошу, не читай мои мысли, – Соня недовольно покраснела.

Куда летела эта команда? Знаете, на даче Рейдена (бога грома, всемогущего дедка, Родиона по паспорту и великого дипломата) есть колодец. Дело в том, что больше нигде воды в Улан-Удэ нет, только в этом колодце. За то его прозвали колодцем с живительной силой, доходящим прямо до центра Земли. Если плюнуть в этот колодец – Земля разрушится.

Вдруг прямо в самолёт приземляются двое: Скорпион и Саб-Зиро. Так как второй умер и больше не являлся недоделанным роботом, команда смекнула, что безумный учёный Апчи вернул якута к жизни. Апчи не сулил ничего хорошего.

Не успели трое бойцов опомниться, как все спецназовцы в вертолёте погибли. Данила напрыгнул на Скорпиона и вместе они вывалились из вертолёта, но у ниндзя оказался парашют. Данила больно ударился об землю, вертолёт завалился и взорвался. Хромые Соня и Куликан, вовремя выпрыгнувшие из летающей махины, добрались до бывшего актёра.

Саб-Зиро пытался их заморозить, но трое надели шапки и пешком прошли несколько километров до дачи Рейдена.

_Тем временем дача Родиона._

Братец Фуджин как раз-таки удачно заскочил на огонёк, ведь и музей, и храм, и дачу активно штурмовали уродливые демоны. Рогатые и жилистые создания кусались, да рычали. Возможно, это были просто адские олени.

– Пиздец, – поразился Фома Джугашвили (имя Фуджина по старому советскому паспорту), – Их тут так много, бежим к колодцу.

Колодец был очень широким и глубоким, чем-то напоминал карьер. Да и дело в том, что колодец начинался глубоко под землёй. Рейден и Фуджин залезли в подвал, а там коридоры узкие, и демоны начинали наступать на пятки.

Молния поражала сразу же нескольких противников, Фуджин остужал пыл демонов ветром. Вдруг, олени расступились и вышел Апчи. Апчи остался таким же бледным, мускулистым, лысым и покрытым татуировками, что отлично сочетались с нарядом с кинк-вечеринки.

– Рейден, – прошипел он.

Рядом с учёным появились серые Константин Пулькин, Кабан и Синделина, некогда убившая почти всех Защитников провинции. Из рук Апчи выскользнула костяная змея и куснула Рейдена за носик. Восставшие мертвецы как накинулись разом на богов. Синделина схватила Фуджина и заорала ему прямо в ухо (она увлекалась оперным пением). К счастью, Родион вовремя провёл ей сеанс электрофореза.

Всё же, боги не справились с наступлением. Шиннок, кстати, ещё после своего увольнения работал ведущим программы «Орёл и Решка», но все границы для него оказались закрыты. Его выгнали с телеканала, зато он успел прихватить с собой монетку, сдерживающую его гнев (точнее, эта монетка для него, как лампа для джинна). Клоун вытащил её и принялся засасывать в золото богов.

– Эй, шут, – толкнул Данила Шишика.

Шишик упал и начал ворчать не хуже старой бабульки в поликлинике. Он всех назвал обидными словами, прокомментировал внешний вид Сони, оскорбил Куликана.

– Простите, бабушка, я случайно, – посмеялся Клетка.

Шиннок побил слепого воина, за это Рейден побил клоуна своими молниями, и так началось. Старый злодей, будучи опытным гимнастом, даже садился на поперечные и продольные шпагаты. Вау, вот это растяжка! Все, кроме Куликана, оценили его способности.

– Мы не дадим тебе наш колодец! – предупредил Фуджин. На что рассчитывал бог ветра? Неизвестно.

Соня упала на спину, спасти её некому. Шиннок приготовился атаковать девушку своими фиолетовыми молниями, как вдруг Данила прикрывает Блейд.

Зелёное сияние окутало тело актёра. Он ощутил прилив силу и дал отпор клоуну.

– Даня! – воскликнула Соня.

Данила выхватывает из лап Шишика монетку, подкидывает её. Шиннок уменьшается и пропадает.

Не теряя времени, Клетка, чья сила уже исчезла, подбегает к Сонечке.

– Кх-кхе, – сказала она и отключилась.

Данила улыбнулся.

– Данила, чего ты улыбаешься, ау, – подбежал к ним Куликан, – Нам всем конец, Апчи буйствует.

– Она… – покраснел мужчина. – Она назвала меня Даней.

_Москва._

Так как Шаодимир Канутин умер, власть над Россией захватил Котик Канутин. Они не являлись братьями, просто Канутин – это не фамилия, а стиль жизни. Котик когда-то был простым маршалом в Министерстве обороны, происходящем из рода Ой-Теку.

С новым президентом Рейден с радостью заключил некоторые пакты. Теперь Котик помогает в борьбе с Адом, да пытается силой удержаться на плаву, ибо недоброжелатели мечтают забрать его трон.

_Двадцать лет спустя._

Соня Блейд вышла замуж за Данилу Клетку, родила от него дочь Асю, а потом развелась с мужчиной. Не то чтобы пара не любила друг друга, просто сохранить семью во время войны с Адом очень тяжело.

Рейден, до сих пор не отошедший от смерти своих любимых монахов, не очень был рад маленькой Асе. Она вечно лезла к нему, задавала глупые вопросы. Он всячески старался закрыться от детей. Но старческое сердце таяло, когда девочка воровала его вьетнамскую шляпу.

«Ардан тоже когда-то так делал», – всплакнул бог.

Ася и Женя, дочка Джексона Бриггса, вместе вступили в патриотическое объединение, а потом пошли в армию. Теперь они служили наравне со своими родителями.

В их девичий отряд вскоре пришли Тыкулча, сын Куликана, и Сойжин (вероятно, вы помните, что Аламжа хвастался рождением племянника). Теперь они вместе с предводителем отряда летели на задание. Данила Клетка, любезно рассказывал всю эту историю молодёжи.

– Вот так вот, девочки и мальчики, я и засосал Шиннока.

Все присутствующие смутились подобному выражению.

– То зелёное свечение я больше вызвать не смог.

Он приблизился к своей дочери, кто играла в это время на служебном компьютере в Metal Gear. Сойжин, как и его дядя, был монахом. Поэтому он напялил на себя костюм, сделанный из мешка картошки, какие-то бусы, ободок золотой, хвостик наплёл, шаровары натянул. Монах величаво расселся на своём сидении и расставил ноги, как типичный мужик в общественном транспорте. Тыкулча чем-то напоминал своего отца. Например, он носил очень облегающий костюм, но соблюдал стиль клана Ширай Рю, в котором мальчик и вырос.

– А чё, Ася, ты можешь светиться лампочкой от комаров? – насмешливо спросил Сойжин девушку. – Или ты совсем отсталая?

Ася больше напоминала свою мать Соню, но в тоже время не отставала от трендов современности. Выглядела она как типичная молодая девушка. Женя же более приземлённая и спокойная, вот только силы у неё очень много.

Ася злобно сморщилась.

– Потише, Сойжин, – тихо сказал Тыкулча другу.

– Слушай, – несмотря на оскорбление, Ася улыбнулась, – В Чечне, в Афганистане, в Сирии и в Донецке мне свечение не пригодилось. Да, Женя?

Её подруга усмехнулась. Она тоже играла в Metal Gear.

– Пока ты там сидел в своём храме и ароматические свечки нюхал.

Сойжин нахмурился. Он был готов вскочить и устроить скандал.

– Девочка, да я такое повидал, что тебе в кошмарах не снилось. Кстати, Тыкулча тоже. Если бы вы там были, спать потом бы не смогли.

Сойжин вспомнил все свои хоррор-игры, которые он прошёл. Эти скримеры до сих пор преследовали его душу. А ещё вспомнил свои похождения в реальной жизни.

– Ой, хватит, – вмешался Данила. – Вы все львицы и по натуре победительницы.

Молодёжь замолкла.

– Короче, летим в Якутию и ищем Айхал-мичил (где бы они не были), там вербуем Саб-Зиро и всё. Точнее, этим займётесь вы.

Глаза его хитро сверкнули.

– Нашей дружной, – он подчеркнул это слово, – команде уже шесть недель! Ура!

Никто, кроме Тыкулчи, даже не улыбнулся. Видимо, парень ожидал гору подарков.

– Секретарь Быков доволен вашими успехами.

– Да если ему в утреннюю кашу насрать, он всё равно будет доволен нашими успехами, – нежизнерадостно произнёс Сойжин. Он пафосно разложил руки на спинке сиденья и проверил свои ногти (грязные, так как монахи заставляли его работать в огороде целыми днями). Сойжин был из таких людей, что на каждую счастливую новость найдут тысячу претензий.

– Я рад, что Ширай Рю выбрали меня, – добро улыбнулся Тыкулча, пропустивший высказывание монаха мимо ушей, – Я встретил тут множество хороших лиц.

Эвенк с любовью взглянул на Женю, девушка смущённо отвернулась. Ася и Сойжин уже давно заметили химию между этими двумя, порой даже пускали шутки (чаще всего это делала Ася).

– Как хорошо, что все мы здесь сегодня собрались, – пропел Данила.

Молодые лица с раздражением глянули на спецназовца.

_Москва._

Котик Кан ехал в своём президентском лимузине, пока вокруг люди бунтовали и крушили всё на своём пути. В принципе, типичный день в этом проклятом городе. В лимузине рядом ехал Кондратий, который за двадцать лет успел отрастить длинную бороду и стал походить на накаченного Хоттабыча с айфоном в глазу. Вор в законе злобно глядел на Котика, измазанного зелёнкой, и размышлял об их невыгодном сотрудничестве. Кано поставлял в Москву оружие, но ими никто не умел пользоваться, а патроны в столице покупал всего один человек, которого Кондратий вообще не любил. Почему так? А потому что строгий контроль стражей порядка не давал москвичам владеть оружием без лицензии, но так как президент боялся народных восстаний, он дал лицензию только одному своему рабочему и больше никому.

Котик нахмурился, тогда Кондратий мигом стащил со своей спины зазубренный ножик и напал на президента. Котик, обладавший огромным опытом, смог умело увернуться от атаки, так ещё набить Кондратию морду. Они вылетели из лимузина прямо на улицу. Род Ой-Теку питался солнцем и ультрафиолетом. Чтобы спастись от рака кожи, они мазались краской. Котик вознёс руку к солнцу и приготовился уже было добить старого Кано, но по руку его стукнула какая-то девушка.

Некая армянка с каре и в одежде для фитнеса сделала сальто назад и своими каблуками вдарила Котику Кану по челюсти.

– Таня, – прорычал президент. Он поправил свою пернатую балаклаву. – Ты вытащила Малину из тюряги.

– Узурпатор! Малина – моя кандидатка, – она потрясла браслеты на своих руках и оттуда полетел золотой глиттер. Жёлтые блёсточки залетели Котику прямо в глаза.

Ой-Теку закричал, он принялся мотаться из стороны в сторону размахивая свои длинным мечом. Таня не успела отскочить, как вдруг тупая сторона оружия попала ей прямо по боку. Девушка отлетела на несколько метров назад и не смогла встать.

Тем временем за этим наблюдали… Малина и её друг Дождь!

– Неловко получилось, не стоило посылать бьюти-египтологиню на битву с самим президентом, – заулюлюкал Дождь.

– Рот закрой, – молниеносно прошипела ему девушка.

Малина очень сильно изменилась с тех дней. Она больше не носила тряпочный костюм, сшитый Шапсугом (земля ему асфальтом), переоделась во всё кожаное. А кто же такой Дождь? Он давно лишился семьи из-за Шаодимира, однако предпочёл путь крысы и предателя. Дождь – главный в Кремле по вопросам красоты. Он семнадцать тысяч раз выигрывал модные конкурсы (возможно, в этом ему помогло высокое звание). Вот только Дождь никогда не снимал маску на лице, потому людям сложно было судить что-то о его внешности, зато все знал, что он каким-то боком умеет управлять водой и даже молнией! Чудеса. Естественно, Малина завербовала этого полуголого корейца к себе.

Пока они смотрели на происходящее внизу (сидели Малина и Дождь сидели на крыше), Котик переместился им за спины. Парочка вскочила.

– Скажи, ты тоже его видишь? – шёпотом спросил Дождик застывшую Малину.

Котик, не теряя времени, по заветам царя Леонида ногой толкнул Дождя. Тот упал с крыши на землю, к счастью или сожалению, не умер. Канутин спрыгнул вслед за ним.

– Да ты знаешь кто я? Мой отец – бог! – бахвалился Дождь. Если вы думаете, что парень является сыном Рейдена, то вы ошибаетесь. – А сам я принц!

Когда-то давно европейский принц приехал в Россию и там и остался жить. Дождь из воздуха конденсировал воду и собрал её в один шар. Он заключил голову президента в этот шар. Котик уже было начал задыхаться от нехватки кислорода, но вовремя призвал солнце, которое испарило воду. Дождик тогда напрыгнул на соперника, но и его Кан откинул.

Тут к Котику прибежал какой-то вооружённый до зубов мужчина. Его костюм напоминал разбойника-дуэлянта из старых рассказов. Точнее, грудь мужчины была открыта, на длинных волосах цилиндр, лицо прикрыто намордником, видны только глазки со смоки-айсом.

– Металл Чернов, пристрели его, – приказал подопечному Котик.

Металл кивнул и, вытащив из кобуры револьвер, подошёл к лежащему на земле Дождику. Он собирался уже нажать на курок, как вдруг Дождь включил своё немое обаяние.

Он харизматично поморгал.

Чернов замешкался. Это была его ошибка. Малина проткнула руку стрелка своим тыкающим оружием. Металл от шока упал.

– Котечка, верни мне власть, – возникла Малина.

– НИКОГДА! – заорал Котик и ударил девушку по голове своим мечом.

Она упала на колени, теперь президент подошёл к ней и был готов сжечь своей магией солнца. Но из кармана кожаных штанов Малина достала золотую монетку и подкинула её. Монетка загорелась и ударила Котика электричеством.

– Малина, ко мне, – прохрипел Дождь. Девушка приползла к нему, мужчина обхватил её водным щитом и эти двое исчезли.

– Ох, ну и день, – удивился Металл Чернов.

Над головами закружились мухи. Они сложились в одно существо – Бейвору. Это был жёлтый колорадский жук размером с полноценную женщину. Насекомые подчинялись Бейворе, потому что она единственная смогла эволюционировать до такого высокого уровня.

– Эта Особь поражена подобной дерзостью, – прокомментировала она ситуацию.

Мутировавшие татары, почувствовавшие связь с Малиной, подчинились ей и теперь не хотели подчиняться Котику. Бейвора с лёгкостью разобралась с ними. Многие и вовсе бежали, завидев страшных жуков. Котик Канутин понимал, что пока на его стороне есть Бейвора, никакая армия будет не нужна. Металл Чернов попятился от вонючего колорадского создания.

– Вы видели монетку? Разве не Министерство обороны поклялось хранить его и никому не отдавать? – задал вопрос Котик. – Так и знал, что им нельзя доверять!

_Тем временем Республика Саха, штаб-квартира Айхал-мичил._

Харчан реально за эти годы изменился. Если раньше он напоминал милого беззащитного пупса, то сейчас он отрастил бороду и набрал мышечную массу. Более того, он стал главной всего нового клана Айхал-мичил.

В штаб-квартире всегда было холодно и снежно, но это не мешало Саб-Зиро ходить в лёгкой одежде. Сейчас он жил в пустой комнате и спал сидя на своем ледяном троне. Зачем наёмнику трон? Не задавайте глупых вопросов. Два воина Айхал-мичил (судя по всему, близнецы) без стука зашли к нему.

– К нам кто-то ломится, – сказали они.

– Очень хорошо, – коварно улыбнулся Харчан.

Команда молодёжи сидела в самолёте над Айхал-мичилом, и смотрели на то, как Женя играет в Metal Gear, пока обсуждали стратегию.

– Короче, пацаны, я буду справа, а вы слева, – объясняла Ася. – Всем понятно?

– Объясни ещё раз, я не слушал тебя, – нахмурился Сойжин.

Ася зарычала.

– Да я шучу, план – говно. – нахально улыбнулся монах. – Ну сядем мы, а дальше? Свяжем и бросим Саб-зиро в мешок?

– Он наверняка окажет сопротивление, – Тыкулча серьёзно принял слова друга.

– Да, мы его если что побьём, хватит болтать, – бросила им Ася.

Сойжин закатил глаза. Команда спрыгнула с самолёта и спряталась за перилами лестницы в дом главы Айхал-мичила.

– Долбаёбина и Тыкулча, идите на ту сторону, – приказала Ася мужской части команды.

Сойжин и Тыкулча прокрались и спрятались с левой стороны лестницы. Из дома вышли бойцы Айхал-мичил во главе с Саб-Зиро. Ледышки вышли и сели возле статуи какого-то злого лысого мистера Пропера, покрывшегося сосульками.

Сойжин указал головой на этих молившихся чуваков, мол «нападём». Ася покачала головой. Монах благополучно проигнорировала её жест. Он вскочил со своего места.

– Чёрт, – выругалась Ася.

– Слышь, мне надо… – начал было Сойжин без капли стеснения. Странно, но в таком открытом костюмчике ему было совсем не холодно.

Ася, Женя и Тыкулча последовали за неусидчивым парнем. Дочь Данилы Клетки долбанула монаха по затылку.

– Ты больной?

– Вас сюда не приглашали, – спокойно заметил Саб-Зиро. – Что забыли?

Ася переглянулась с Сойжином, тот обиженно нахмурился.

– О, Великий мастер, прошу помогите нам, – жалостливо попросила девушка. – Я…

Мигом из-за дома, из-за статуи выскочили наёмники Айхал-мичил, а сидевшие на земле вытащили свои мечи. Якуты окружили команду. Саб-Зиро неторопливо встал.

– Ты требуешь моей помощи, но ты делаешь это без уважения, – холодно произнёс Харчан. – А сейчас ты вообще в невыгодном положении.

Он испытывающее выгнул бровь. Ася совсем не ожидала подобного поворота судьбы, она еле-как сдерживалась от желания убить всех:

– Послушайте, мой отец к вам вообще нормально относится, а вы строите из себя непонятно кого.

– Да твой отец вообще бестолковый говорун, – рыкнул Саб-Зиро.

– Ну что народ, погнали! – прокричал Сойжин и принялся атаковать всех, кого только мог увидеть.

– Стой… – Ася поняла, что только потеряла контроль над ситуацией.

Всё происходящее превратилось в одну большую бойню, свои били чужих, чужие своих. Перемешались в кучу люди и наёмники. Саб-Зиро набросился на девушку с холодными кулаками. Он сломала ей нос и вывел её из строя.

– Никто тебя не слушает, Анастасия Клетка, – заявил он.

Потом на ледяного воина набросился Тыкулча. Но Саб-Зиро превратился в ледяшку и исчез. Грустно, но Харчан всё равно вернулся и вдарил Тыкулче по хребту.

– Ну-ка, увидь мои намерения, Тыкулча Едокаши, отец же научил тебя этому.

– Ага, он многому меня научил. Ещё он сводил меня в аквапарк. Мне там понравилось, я никогда не бывал в больших городах, так как мы живём в деревне. Но всё равно эти попытки сблизиться меня нервируют. Он много мне обещает, но я боюсь, что папа-сан опять исчезнет и оставит меня одного, как это было десять лет назад. Конечно, я понимаю его намерения, но детская обида мешает мне. Даже на тренировках…

– Заткнись! Замолчи! – кинул он в рот пареньку снежок.

Тыкулча в стиле Соника закрутился в воздухе и хотел сбить мужчину, но Харчан вовремя заморозил его. Ледяной круг упал, Тыкулча ударился об землю и потерял сознание.

Тогда в живот Саб-Зиро прилетел кулак от Жени, расстроенной поражением своего любимчика. Она промаршировала к своему противнику.

– В твоей семье армия всегда на первом месте, Евгения Бриггс.

Женя накинулась на Харчана с кулаками. Пару раз она стукнула его по голове, пару по лицу. Всё-таки, девушка хорошо слушала отца на уроках бокса.

– Я думала вы с отцом друзья! – выплюнула она.

– Ну… – призадумался Саб-Зиро.

Женя была хорошим бойцом, но даже она не смогла устоять перед ледяными подкатами. Так наёмник сбил девушку с ног, а потом приморозил к земле руки. Евгения с рыком оторвала конечности от земли, однако теперь кулаки перестали её слушаться. Саб-Зиро завертел молодую девчонку на льду, та свалилась с ног, лицо в снегу. Женя поднялась и приняла бой от другого наёмника.

– М-да, ты так строга к себе, специалистка.

Сойжин заметил, что Саб-Зиро никто не атаковал целых секунд пять, поэтому сам несколько раз зарядил своих посохом-луком по Харчану. Он пытался вдарить по нему ногами, но тщетно, зато Саб-Зиро смог кулаком заехать по монашескому лицу.

– Кунцев Сойжин! Грубишь товарищам, да начальству, мальчик? – развёл руки Саб-зиро.

– Хочешь дать совет, но у меня товарищей нет, – усмехнулся монах.

Он запустил в Саб-Зиро несколько стрел, одна из них парализовала мужчину. Сойжин схватил Харчана за стрелу в груди, поднял над собой и покрутил, а потом ударил об камень. Саб-Зиро очнулся и пнул монаха. Так они и дрались: мужчина пускал сосульки, да снежки, а парень в них стрелял. Было у Сойжина так много стрел, ведь он обладал магией…

Саб-Зиро тоже обладал магией. Он напустил снежную бурю, и стрелы Сойжина начинали лететь не в те стороны. Она стрела влетела ему в колено, монах отвлёкся, тогда же Харчан сбил паренька своим подкатом (нет, не флиртом, а прямо подкатом). Сойжин упал и завыл от боли.

– Вот тебе и прострелило колено. Это не скроешь лживой храбростью.

Воины Айхал-мичил связали руки молодёжи и поставили ребят на колени. У Аси кровоточил нос, Тыкулча вообще без сознания, у Жени не работали руки, а у Сойжина стрела насквозь проткнула ногу. Мужская часть команды свалилась на землю.

– Что… происходит? – очнулся Тыкулча.

– Пизда. Из-за Сойжина нас всех отымели, – ответила ему Женя.

– Саб-Зиро, те трогай нас, родной, – взмолилась Ася. – Вот убьёшь ты нас и что? Только проблем огребёшь.

Харчан призадумался над её словами. Он приказал своим воинам что-то на сахе, те покорно срезали верёвки с рук пленников.

– Вау, это сработало? – удивилась Ася. Впервые её дипломатические способности подействовали на кого-то.

Из дома Саб-Зиро вышел Данила Клетка в меховой шубе и в шапке ушанки. Молодёжь поражённо посмотрела на бойца, что довольно улыбался. Он положил руки на бока.

– Как вам тренировка? – сверкнул своими зубами Данила.

Побитые девчонки и мальчишки с неверием уставились на Клетку.

– Вы ребята хороши, но слишком разобщены, – подвёл итог Саб-Зиро. – Ставлю вам всем тройки.

– Да, – заявил Данила. – Пойдёмте побыстрее в самолёт, пока Сойжин не умер от потери крови.

В самолёте команду помазали лечебными штуковинами, вот теперь они как новенькие, но хорошее настроение не нашлось. Ася толкнула Сойжина в плечо, тот бросил на неё гневный взгляд. Вот это разлад! Пока Тыкулча и Женя строят любовные отношения, Ася и Сойжин пытаются не прикончить друг друга. Пока выходит не очень успешно. Монах так и прожигал в девушке дыру.

– Айхал-мичил нас всех выебали в жопы, – подытожила Анастасия произошедшее.

– Если только тебя, – буркнул племянник покойного Аламжи (если вы такого помните помните).

– На твоей заднице тоже остались ледяные отпечатки, умник. Или скорее на колене, – защитила подругу Евгения.

– Ой, вы все молодцы и умняшки. Я вами горжусь, пусть вы меня и опозорили в глазах Саб-Зиро, будь проклят этот снеговик.

«Ты опозорился ещё тогда, когда показал ему свои фильмы, клоун», – подумал Сойжин, но не сообщил никому эти мысли.

Тут же Даниле пришло тревожное от бывшей жены. Соня писала что-то про Москву и провинцию, про вторжение и выходцев… Всё плохо, но именно с этим должны разобраться спецназовцы.

_База наших уважаемых бойцов_

Самолёт приземлился в аэропорту. Там уже Куликан в полном обмундировании ожидал прибытия и не мог найти себе места. Хмурый Данила первый вышел и подошёл к слепому мужчине. Куликан улыбнулся, когда заслышал голос сына. Данила и команда обсуждали с ним случившееся.

– На скоростном поезде приехали беженцы из Москвы, там началась Гражданская война, – объяснил Куликан старшему мужчине.

– Не очень дело, раз они пришли к нам в Край, – заметил Сойжин.

Куликан и Данила остановились и посмотрели на источник звука. Борец за права, как истинный вежливый японский самурай, пропустил монаха вперёд. За ним прошли и Ася с Женей, а вот расстроенного сына Куликан поймал.

«Не грусти из-за якутов, сынок», – мысленно подержал отец его.

«Я так не могу…», – передал тот свои мысли в ответ.

Он кивнули друг другу. В это время Сойжин подкрался к Тыкулче со спины (он не ушёл вперёд, а лишь описал круг). Тот от неожиданности вздрогнул.

– Зачем ты меня преследуешь? – испуганно задал вопрос эвенк.

– Скучно просто, – пожал тот плечами. – Я сделаю вид, что я тоже часть твоей семьи.

Так семейство Едокаши и незваный Кунцев прошли в базу. Кстати, за двадцать лет Куликан всё же прикрыл свои выделяющиеся места чем-то вроде юбки, но Тыкулча до такой хитрости не додумался, а потому Женя каждый день наслаждалась хорошими видами.

Не будем отвлекаться на подобное. За столом стоял Рейден (до сих пор в депрессии). Соня со строгостью отнеслась к бывшему мужу и своей дочке, чему те удивились. На стуле в шатре сидела некая дама.

– Это Манже, – представила Соню девушку в странном костюме, – Она беженка из Москвы.

Ах, да. На базе временно сформировали лагерь для тех, кому негде жить. Видимо, Манже входила в число бездомных.

– Наши Мытищи оказались прямо в центре всей борьбы, – начала говорить девушка, – Мы едва выжили!

– По-моему, в Мытищах это происходит постоянно, – заметил Данила, за что получил от Сони сердитый взгляд.

– Но теперь всё иначе. У вожачки Малины есть странное оружие… Как бахнет – так стой, хоть падай.

Рейден скрестил руки на животе.

– Расскажи подробнее.

– Это просто рубль. – Манже до сих пор не отошла от своего шока.

Рейден схватился за лоб. Все присутствующие замолчали, пытаясь проанализировать эту информацию. За это время Соня успела поругать Асю.

– Нам всем конец, – заявил депрессионный Рейден.

– А-а-а, вы это про ту монетку из «Орла и решки»? – ничуть не испугано предположил Сойжин.

Соня мигом покачал головой и вскочила со своего места, пытаясь остановить всякие опасения.

– Она лежит в сейфе.

– Не верю! – возник Родион. Он ушёл проверять на месте ли его любимая драгоценность, напоминающая порой о Шинноке.

Данила вскинул брови и приблизился к Манже. Команда молодёжи просто молча стояла и слушала старших товарищей.

– М-да, хорошо, что живу в Ницце, а не в Москве, – попытался разрядить обстановку Данила. Соня опять нахмурилась.

Манже посмотрела на смешного мужчину и чуть улыбнулась.

– Был у нас один такой шутник. В глазу у него айфон последний светился красным.

Соня переглянулась с Данилой. Они поняли, что речь шла о Кондратии, которого Блейд терпеть не могла. Женщина встала и сообщила, что пойдёт сейчас в лагерь для беженцев. Клетка хотел пойти с ней, но Соня жёстко поставила его на место своим приказом.

Данила огорчённо ушёл от своей бывшей жены, Ася грустно наблюдала за родительской ссорой.

– Отправляйтесь в Москву. Посмотрите, как там ситуация, – дала она задание дочери.

_Москва. На фоне играет Комсомольск – Близнец._

Типичная оживлённая улочка столицы, никаких сражений тут не имелось. Приезжие из других мест люди продавали на местном рынке безделушки и магниты с фото Красной площади.

– Ого, я думала тут кроме машин по улицам никто не ходит, – поразилась Ася увиденному.

– Не верь отфотошопленным картинкам, – фыркнул Сойжин и улыбнулся.

– А ты у нас прям всё знаешь.

– Конечно, я буквально живу в музее, – монах смотрел по сторонам и рассматривал прохожих людей, – Там есть целый стенд, посвящённый образованию Москвы.

– Ну, реальный опыт превыше всего, – ответила на это Анастасия.

– Тогда почему ты наш командир? – перестал улыбаться Сойжин, он сощурил глаза.

Ася и монах остановились и начали бурлить друг друга, Тыкулча предугадал их боевой настрой и дружелюбно попросил не отвлекаться на всякие ссоры.

Сойжин победоносно улыбнулся, хотя никого испытания даже не имелось. Почему-то никто из их команды не мог противостоять милому эвенку, что излучал энергию обаяния.

– Почему Москва не помогает нам бороться с Адским Адом? – невинно задал он вопрос.

– Ах-ха-ха, против исчадий вроде отца Жени? – посмотрел монах на боксёрку. Почему-то ему отшибло память, и он забыл, что его дядя тоже служит Апчи.

– Ублюдок, – вырвалось у девушки.

– Москва не наш союзник, – он повернулся к Бриггс. – Она всего лишь решила нас временно не завоёвывать.

– Так-так, вот это жестокие слова, – подошёл к команде какой-то полуголый дуэлянт в наморднике и портупеи.

Вместе с неизвестным пришли несколько воинов. Они окружили отряд молодёжи. Стрелок уже положил руки на оружие, готовясь к драке.

– Что же тут происходит и почему мы не должны вас убивать? – неторопливо задал он вопрос.

Тыкулча приложил палец к виску и попытался прочитать мысли незнакомца. Он узнал, что его зовут Металл Чернов (что за глупое имя!), он обожает бладплэй (Тыкулчу сейчас стошнит от увиденного), а ещё он не москвич.

– Ты не местный! – произнёс раскрасневшийся эвенк.

– Агась, я тоже деревенский, как и ты. Но раз я работаю здесь на Котика Канутина, то и прописан я в Москве. А теперь отвечайте на мои вопросы.

Услышав имя нынешнего президента России, члены отряда оживились и поняли, что перед ними некий наёмный деревенщина. Металл подошёл к молодёжи угрожающе близко.

– Э-э-э, мы дипломаты. У нас есть дипломатическая карточка от Рейдена, – Ася вынула из кармана золотую карту.

Чернов с недоверием бросил взгляд на этот предмет.

– В душе не ебу кто такой этот Рейден. А это, – он указал револьвером на карточку, – китайцы продают на рынке за тридцать рублей.

Теперь уже заговорил Сойжин. Он сиял от уверенности в себе, а храбрости не было предела.

– Слушай, брат, – понизил он голос, – конечно, ты можешь нас изрекошить свой пукалкой, а можешь получить деньжат целую гору от Котика Кана. Просто сделай вид, что ты красавчик и молодец нас поймал, привёл к президенту, – он подошёл ближе к мужчине и улыбнулся. – За это тебя не только премией наградят, но ещё и медаль дадут. Все в выигрыше.

Металл неуверенно осмотрел команду, раздумывая над словами паренька. Похоже, он прав. Дуэлянт повёл за собой всех четверых. Сойжин и Ася переглянулись, первый сиял от радости от собственного достижения.

Металл Чернов вывел всех на площадь, где стояло деревянное сооружение и собралась куча народу. Нет, это был не фестиваль концертов, а публичная казнь.

– В это ужасное время, когда митингующие приверженцы старой власти грабят наши ресурсы, любой товар неоценимо важен. Из-за таких воров, – человек, зачитывающий приговор, – экономика рушится! Как он посмел украсть ХЛЕБ из ЛАРЬКА! Неслыханная дерзость.

Сойжин замедлился, завидев то, как на глазах у огромной толпы тощего мужчину собирался казнить палач с огромным топором.

– Ого, я думала это в Сибири все отсталые, а в Москве вообще Средневековье какое-то началось, – прокомментировала это Ася.

– Так наш президент экономит на судах и тюрьмах, – неохотно объяснил Чернов.

Сойжин остановился и с паникой уставился на несчастного вора, у которого даже не имелось сил на сопротивление. Он кричал, что был всего лишь голоден и хотел кусочек хлеба, но уже слишком поздно.

– Я каменщик! – кричал мужчина. – Работаю три дня без зарплаты! За это вы меня давили танками и росгвардией.

– Смерть за воровство хлеба? Да что же это такое, – недоумевающе обратился монах к Металлу.

– Таковы правила большого города, – презрительно кинул тот пареньку. Тыкулча знал, что это человек даже застал времена казни декабристов, так что дуэлянт даже не удивлялся подобному.

Сойжин не хотел мириться с подобными словами. Он растолкал толпу, его товарищи только успели шокировано воскликнуть. Металл Чернов вытащил своё оружие и нацелился на бунтовщика, но Ася вовремя толкнула мужчину. Сойжин вовремя выстрелил в плечо палача, а после разобрался с полицейскими. Голодный вор теперь свободен от смерти.

Металл Чернов встал и теперь уже намеревался пристрелить Анастасию, вот только та успела изогнуться. Тогда мужчина оружием стукнул девушку, по носу, Ася свалилась на плитку площади. Толпа достала свои телефоны и начала снимать происходящие драки. Дуэлянт побежал к неусидчивому Сойжину. Тот как раз-таки закончил со всеми делам и был готов бежать.

– Моя интуиция не зря кричала, что ты тот ещё фрукт и доверять тебе нельзя, – поймал его Металл.

– И какой-то наёмник говорит мне о доверии, – Сойжин встал в боевую стойку.

Только парень и успевал уворачиваться от пуль, да от всяких других хитрых приспособлений. К счастью, стрелял из своего лука монах также быстро. Он запустил стрелу с дымовой шашкой. Туман накрыл площадь на некоторое время. Металл Чернов сощурился и начал оглядываться по сторонам, как вдруг его шею обхватила чья-то накаченная рука.

– Спокойной ночи, уважаемый учитель, – сказал ему Сойжин.

Парень некоторое время держал стрелка в захвате, пока тот не уснул. Туман исчез. Другие члены отряда также не отставали. Вдруг земля затряслась. Сойжин поражённо охнула, когда завидел Спиногрызку и Горбунка. Спиногрызка – маленькая девочка, всячески косящая под анимешную лолиту. А Горбунок – огромная детина с несколькими горбами, который согласился служить свой жестокой Спиногрызке. Странный дуэт.

– Давай, Горубнок, поиграем, – пискляво приказала девочка своему питомцу.

– Почему она просто не могла попросить себе лошадку из My Little Pony? – удивилась Ася.

– Да уж, о таком в музее не рассказывалось, – Сойжин вытащил свой лук.

Парочка по очереди нападала на членов молодёжного отряда, тогда же монах держался позади и выстреливал в чудище огромное, да в лже-лолиту. Так он спас своих товарищей он гибели.

– Тощий глист, ищущий проблем, – промяукала девочка.

Она готова была разодрать парня своими когтями, а Горбунок даже успел вдарить по Сойжину. Чудище схватило своими лапами парня, но он вовремя выстрелил в Спиногрызку усыпляющей стрелой. Спинозрыка уснула, и вместе с ней Горбунок.

– Цирк какой-то, – прокомментировал происходящее он.

Сойжин подбежал к своим товарищам, что не очень были рады видеть его бурятское лицо. Солдаты опять забегали по площади, к команде вышла Бейвора. Ранее люди никогда не видели подобных жуков, да ещё с такими огромными клыками. В отличие от некоторых, Бейвора начала разговор, а не просто атаковала:

– Вы прибыли из Сибири? Эта Особь желает провести с вами дипломатические переговоры.

– Мы хотим встретиться с Котиком Канутиным, – Ася мирно выставила руки вперёд.

– Вмешательство в судебные дела карается смертью! – чёрные глазки жука недобро блеснули.

Ася не могла просто перестать злобно пялиться на Сойжина.

– Однако, мы знаем о мирном договоре. Так что, сейчас президент примет вас. Ждите.

Бейвора прожужжала последние слова и ушла.

– ПОГАНЕЦ, ТЫ ЧЕМ ДУМАЛ! – сразу же возникла Анастасия, когда все посторонние ушли. – Жопой? Или она у тебя вместо головы?

Даже Тыкулча был на стороне девушки.

– Рисковать всем ради простого воришки…

Сойжин виновато посмотрел себе под ноги. Он поднял голову и сказал:

– Не все люди заслуживают смерти, они способны исправиться.

_Пять лет назад, склеп покойных Аламжи и Ардана, место рядом с музеем «Небесный храм» и самим настоящим храмом._

Сойжин живёт… не очень хорошо. Чтобы прокормить своё огромное семейство, которое последний раз нормально питалось на похоронах Аламжи, ему приходится воровать. С легальной работой дела совсем плохи, мало того, что кроме боевых искусств Сойжин ничего не умел, так ещё и никакого образования (кроме девяти классов школы) он не имел. В стране кризис, рабочих мест на всех не хватает. Да и вообще, Сойжину надо помогать своим многочисленным родственникам, иначе они просто выгонят его из дома. Или найдут какую-нибудь несчастную девушку, устроят на последние гроши свадьбу, а потом потребуют от родителей калым за выкуп невесты.

Так Кунцев «Жизнь ворам, смерть мусорам» Сойжин надел на себя самую чёрную одежду, накинул капюшон куртки, натянул маску, вооружился луком, да стрелами (остались ещё со времён занятий по стрельбе), да отправился к склепу Аламжи. Там на гроб знаменитого дяди накидали всяких ценностей, но пришёл Сойжин за статуэткой, которая передаётся в семействе из поколения в поколение.

Он прокрался внутрь и засмотрелся на портреты своего дяди и его друга Ардана – великого чемпиона. Юноша поразился этому. В последний раз он был здесь миллиарды лет назад ещё совсем младенцем, а потому не помнил этих лиц.

Он взял в руки деревянную фигурку орла и выбежал из склепа. Вот уже довольный готов покинуть храм, как из-за спины доносится величавый голос:

– Эта памятная вещь для меня.

Сойжин замирает от неожиданности.

– Не стоило её воровать, – хмурый Рейден предупредил юношу.

– Это семейная резная фигурка! Мы вообще не планировали её тебе дарить. – попытался защититься вор.

Мигом орёл исчез из рук Сойжина и очутился в руке Рейдена-Родиона. Ну и кто теперь тут вор?

– Твоя семья почтила меня этим даром в память о твоём дяде Аламже, – спокойно пояснил Родион историю.

– Именно ты виноват в его смерти! – обиженно выкрикнул Сойжин. – Ты отправил биться его в этот долбанный Кремль, смотрел как Шаодимир Канутин сворачивает ему шею! Если бы не ты… Если бы не ты… – от возмущения он запыхался.

– Тут ты перегнул палку, Сойжин, – теперь не на шутку сердито заговорил бог грома. От дождя его многочисленные халаты намокли, а с краёв вьетнамской шляпы катились капли.

– Сейчас я её так перегну, что ты заплачешь! – атаковал вор.

Он ткнул Рейдена в живот своим луком.

– О нет! – драматично выкрикнул бог. – Ты меня ужасно ранил, Сойжин. Я не могу продолжить бой.

Родион свалился на земь. Юноша сам не ожидал своей победы, но сейчас это не играло для него никакой роли.

– Оставь меня в покое, – чуть не заплакал он.

Вот он опечаленно идёт к выходу. На дворе ночь, дождь льёт, как из ведра. Грустная ситуация. Молния бьёт прямо перед носом Сойжина. Рейдена материализовался из воздуха.

– Да где это видано, чтобы племянник Аламжи, победившего кучу монстров, да потомок Великого Аламжи, чемпиона Смертельной битвы, просто отшивался в подворотнях, да воровал у бабушек семечки на рынке, – произнёс бог, он слишком страшно начал подходить к юноше. Вор испугано отступил назад. – Думаешь, можешь просто пробраться в мои владения и выйти без моего согласия?

Теперь для Сойжина кое-что прояснилось. Рейден просто сыграл своё поражение, то-то его тон голос звучал слишком притворно.

– Ты специально заставил меня, – медленно произнёс юноша, – напасть на тебя. Капец. Зачем?

Рейден кивнул.

– Чтобы ты успокоился и смог выслушать мои слова. Понять их.

Теперь Сойжин просто опростофилился. Подумал, что может победить бога грома, сбежать в ночи.

– Теперь я чувствую себя полным говном, – он уставился себе под ноги.

– Довольно ненавидеть себя, ты и так делаешь это всю свою жизнь, – приблизился Родион, показывая свои дружеские намерения.

Теперь юноша совсем расстроился. Как будто он зашёл к психологу, а тот начал ковыряться в его душевных ранах.

– Выбери верный путь. Путь, достойный твоих предков. Твой путь монаха. Вот чего ты достоин, – заверил его Родион, гордо нависший над грустным пареньком. Он положил ему на плечо свою большую ладонь. – Отправляйся в нашу академию при музее «Небесный храм», как некогда сделал Аламжа (земля ему пухом).

Сойжин отвернулся от настойчивого взгляда деда-бога. Сомнения терзали его душу. А дело было в том, что в романтическом плане привлекали юношу парни, а не девушки. Конечно, это был огромный семейный скандал. Мать плакала и проклинала Небеса, отец поговорил с сыном по-мужски на языке боли. Приглашали монахов, священников, шарлатанов-психологов, однажды даже купили сыну проститутку. Всё без толку. Как был геем – так геем и остался.

«Насмотрелся своей Западной пропаганды», – каждый раз ему говорила матушка.

– Я не могу… Они не примут меня, – замешкался Сойжин, когда воспоминания о семейных нервотрёпках всплыли в его голове.

Рейдена-Родиона вообще это не колыхало. И не потому, что он ЛГБТ-френдли бог, а потому что он вообще не различал людей по половому признаку, да и сам практически являлся бесполым созданием.

– Послушай, да им вообще не интересно кого ты любишь, главное – твоя душа.

И правда, монахом всё равно на такие мелочи. Но как оказалось, для них главное не душа и всё такое, а рабочие руки. Так что теперь Сойжин не вор, а рабочий на даче Рейдена. Копает картошку, ест картошку, думает о картошке… М-м-м… Особенно хорошо, когда только соберёшь её, а потом сваришь на пару и с маслицем скушаешь.

Так. Мысли Сойжина пошли не туда.

_Вернёмся в реальность._

Котик Кан приехал на лимузине вместе со своей свитой. Он открыл дверь своей блестящей машины, из салона автомобиля пахнуло натуральной кожей, роскошью и деньгами. Сам президент – накаченный высокий мужчина, практически голый (да что ж в этой Москве все без одежды ходят!). Котик Канутин обмазан зелёной краской, а на голове балаклава со всякими украшениями – аксессуар из новой коллекции Gucci. Сам на солнце блестит, а во лбу звезда горит. Конечно, Ася и Женя в своих армейских нарядах, Сойжин в мешке из-под картошки и Тыкулча в боевом латексе почувствовали себя неуютно.

– А ну на колени, – приказал им президент.

– Вообще-то мы не рабы, – выступила Анастасия. – Ваши москвичи все бегут к нам, а у нас и так везде разруха и мест для них нет.

Котик убрал руки за спину и задумчиво начал ходить туда-сюда.

– Это, конечно, плохо, но не так плохо, как ваше вторжение в священный ритуал.

Ах да, род Ой-Теку с трепетом относился к убийствам и каннибализму. Они считали это символичным занятиям, духовным просвещением. А вообще, были они то ли цыгане, то ли южане из Абхазии

– Вас никто сюда не звал, наши проблемы вас не касаются, – Кан встал возле гильотины. – Вдруг, вас позвала эта врагиня народа Малина? Возможно, она набрала себе новых сообщников.

Выглядел Котик Канутин величаво. Мало того, что он был выше любого нормального человека (ростом, примерно с богатыря Шаодимира), но ещё по всей площади стояли его золотые статуи, выше всяких Будд в восточных странах.

– Сообщники? Нет! Нет и ещё раз нет! – окстилась Ася. – Мы ещё не знаем про клоунскую монетку…

– Клоунская монетка? Вы все специально сговорились на собрании Госдумы и запрятали её в каком-то захолустном музее, а про наши супернадёжные хранилища и слова не сказали! – глаза Котика широко распахнулись, он чуть ли не кричал на всех.

Ася тоже вышла из себя.

– Вообще-то, она принадлежит нам!

Сойжин не мог терпеть это зрелище. Он встал рядом со своей подругой, а потом спокойно заговорил:

– О, Великий Котик Канутин, само Солнце подчинятся тебе вопреки законам физики. Прости наши грешные души, ибо пришли мы вовсе не ради обвинений и ссор, а ради поиска этого злополучного артефакта времён, – он покорно склонил голову.

Никто не ожидал, что Сойжин может быть таким HUMBLE.

Котик очарованно приоткрыл рот, ему нравилось такое отношение к своей персоне, особенно от каких-то маленьких людей.

– Хотя бы кто-то из ваших деревенщин умеет говорить слова, ласкающие ухо, – президент незаметно улыбнулся. – Фразеологизм есть такой древнерусский: «У вора чести больше, чем у дипломата».

Сойжин вежливо заметил:

– О, при жизни мне выпало быть и тем, и другим, президент. Но я говорю только правду.

– Да мне плевать, подстилки Малины, – даже несмотря на приятную лесть, Котик никак не поменял свой суровый вид. Разберись с ними, – кинул он Бейворе.

К счастью, Сойжин успел немного разобраться в конституции Российской федерации, ведь в храме-академии были уроки, связанные с юрисдикцией. Кто знает, может при жизни он мог бы стать юристом… Хотя, лучше не надо.

– По законам РФ, я могу доказать свою точку зрения президенту… В БИТВЕ! – да, в битве. Конституцию ещё не успели переписать, но Котик вряд ли бы убрал этот пункт.

Ася, Женя и Тыкулча опешили.

– Что?

– Ты хочешь сразиться? В поединке?

– Да, так с нас снимут все обвинения, – мало кто знает, но во времена воровской жизни именно так Сойжин боролся с полицейскими. – А если он откажется, то все узнают, что наш президент – бесчестный лжец!

Котик ещё больше зауважал этого умного паренька с подкованным языком.

– Да ты многое знаешь о России.

Он медленно спускался с деревянного постамента, абсолютно не торопясь.

– Учтите: поединок на смерть, – раздался раздражающий голосок Бейворы. Она уже заготовила кричалки для поддержки своего президента.

– Подождите, не обязательно биться на смерть, – предложил Сойжин поспешно. Котик остановился. – Мы можем сыграть в карты насмерть.

Толпа начала одобрительно перешёптываться, всем эта идея пришлась по вкусу. Всё же, битвы они видели каждый день на улицах города, а вот в карты играли только в кругу друзей, да в казино. Короче, Бейвора сбегала за картами и за столом (не стоит забывать, что один жук был сильнее целого армейского взвода).

Тут уже Сойжин вспомнил своё криминальное прошлое, когда он играл за кусок хлеб, да чем только не занимался. В бандитских кругах даже русская рулетка считалась нормальной. Котик и монах сошлись на покере. Ася смотрела на это всё и не понимала, что происходит. В таких играх, как и я, она не разбиралась.

Пока они играли, команда молодёжи заскучала.

– О, я знаю эту игру, – вдруг радостно заявил Тыкулча.

– Да ладно, – саркастично ответила Женя.

– О да, однажды к нам в деревню привезли компьютер. Ну, ты знаешь эти квадратные белые компьютеры. Сразу все мальчишки и девочки собрались вокруг него, ну и я в том числе. Сидим, смотрим как там всё устроено. Вдруг, нашли Интернет. Ты знаешь, что это? Ха-ха, наверняка, ты ведь такая продвинутая. Там была игра «Покер», вот мы по очереди и играли в это. Потом наш глава сломал это чудо-техники, ведь дети сливали все деньги клана в это онлайн-казино.

– Тыкулча, – шикнула на него Ася. – Помолчи немножко.

Котик и Сойжин сидели, порой клали карты. Лица у обоих непроницаемые.

– Вскрываемся, – пискнула Бейвора.

Президент потянулся своим кинжалом к запястью. Девушка-насекомое вовремя одной из своих лапок остановила самоубийство. По итогам, Сойжин выиграл, а он ведь даже ни разу не жульничал. Кан от такого шока упал на землю.

– Ну, что теперь, президент? – спросил парень.

Президент схватился за сердце, а потом поме

– Именно ты виноват в его смерти! – обиженно выкрикнул Сойжин. – Ты отправил биться его в этот долбанный Кремль, смотрел как Шаодимир Канутин сворачивает ему шею! Если бы не ты… Если бы не ты… – от возмущения он запыхался.

– Тут ты перегнул палку, Сойжин, – теперь не на шутку сердито заговорил бог грома. От дождя его многочисленные халаты намокли, а с краёв вьетнамской шляпы катились капли.

– Сейчас я её так перегну, что ты заплачешь! – атаковал вор.

Он ткнул Рейдена в живот своим луком.

– О нет! – драматично выкрикнул бог. – Ты меня ужасно ранил, Сойжин. Я не могу продолжить бой.

Родион свалился на земь. Юноша сам не ожидал своей победы, но сейчас это не играло для него никакой роли.

– Оставь меня в покое, – чуть не заплакал он.

Вот он опечаленно идёт к выходу. На дворе ночь, дождь льёт, как из ведра. Грустная ситуация. Молния бьёт прямо перед носом Сойжина. Рейдена материализовался из воздуха.

– Да где это видано, чтобы племянник Аламжи, победившего кучу монстров, да потомок Великого Аламжи, чемпиона Смертельной битвы, просто отшивался в подворотнях, да воровал у бабушек семечки на рынке, – произнёс бог, он слишком страшно начал подходить к юноше. Вор испугано отступил назад. – Думаешь, можешь просто пробраться в мои владения и выйти без моего согласия?

Теперь для Сойжина кое-что прояснилось. Рейден просто сыграл своё поражение, то-то его тон голос звучал слишком притворно.

– Ты специально заставил меня, – медленно произнёс юноша, – напасть на тебя. Капец. Зачем?

Рейден кивнул.

– Чтобы ты успокоился и смог выслушать мои слова. Понять их.

Теперь Сойжин просто опростофилился. Подумал, что может победить бога грома, сбежать в ночи.

– Теперь я чувствую себя полным говном, – он уставился себе под ноги.

– Довольно ненавидеть себя, ты и так делаешь это всю свою жизнь, – приблизился Родион, показывая свои дружеские намерения.

Теперь юноша совсем расстроился. Как будто он зашёл к психологу, а тот начал ковыряться в его душевных ранах.

– Выбери верный путь. Путь, достойный твоих предков. Твой путь монаха. Вот чего ты достоин, – заверил его Родион, гордо нависший над грустным пареньком. Он положил ему на плечо свою большую ладонь. – Отправляйся в нашу академию при музее «Небесный храм», как некогда сделал Аламжа (земля ему пухом).

Сойжин отвернулся от настойчивого взгляда деда-бога. Сомнения терзали его душу. А дело было в том, что в романтическом плане привлекали юношу парни, а не девушки. Конечно, это был огромный семейный скандал. Мать плакала и проклинала Небеса, отец поговорил с сыном по-мужски на языке боли. Приглашали монахов, священников, шарлатанов-психологов, однажды даже купили сыну проститутку. Всё без толку. Как был геем – так геем и остался.

«Насмотрелся своей Западной пропаганды», – каждый раз ему говорила матушка.

– Я не могу… Они не примут меня, – замешкался Сойжин, когда воспоминания о семейных нервотрёпках всплыли в его голове.

Рейдена-Родиона вообще это не колыхало. И не потому, что он ЛГБТ-френдли бог, а потому что он вообще не различал людей по половому признаку, да и сам практически являлся бесполым созданием.

– Послушай, да им вообще не интересно кого ты любишь, главное – твоя душа.

И правда, монахом всё равно на такие мелочи. Но как оказалось, для них главное не душа и всё такое, а рабочие руки. Так что теперь Сойжин не вор, а рабочий на даче Рейдена. Копает картошку, ест картошку, думает о картошке… М-м-м… Особенно хорошо, когда только соберёшь её, а потом сваришь на пару и с маслицем скушаешь.

Так. Мысли Сойжина пошли не туда.

_Вернёмся в реальность._

Котик Кан приехал на лимузине вместе со своей свитой. Он открыл дверь своей блестящей машины, из салона автомобиля пахнуло натуральной кожей, роскошью и деньгами. Сам президент – накаченный высокий мужчина, практически голый (да что ж в этой Москве все без одежды ходят!). Котик Канутин обмазан зелёной краской, а на голове балаклава со всякими украшениями – аксессуар из новой коллекции Gucci. Сам на солнце блестит, а во лбу звезда горит. Конечно, Ася и Женя в своих армейских нарядах, Сойжин в мешке из-под картошки и Тыкулча в боевом латексе почувствовали себя неуютно.

– А ну на колени, – приказал им президент.

– Вообще-то мы не рабы, – выступила Анастасия. – Ваши москвичи все бегут к нам, а у нас и так везде разруха и мест для них нет.

Котик убрал руки за спину и задумчиво начал ходить туда-сюда.

– Это, конечно, плохо, но не так плохо, как ваше вторжение в священный ритуал.

Ах да, род Ой-Теку с трепетом относился к убийствам и каннибализму. Они считали это символичным занятиям, духовным просвещением. А вообще, были они то ли цыгане, то ли южане из Абхазии

– Вас никто сюда не звал, наши проблемы вас не касаются, – Кан встал возле гильотины. – Вдруг, вас позвала эта врагиня народа Малина? Возможно, она набрала себе новых сообщников.

Выглядел Котик Канутин величаво. Мало того, что он был выше любого нормального человека (ростом, примерно с богатыря Шаодимира), но ещё по всей площади стояли его золотые статуи, выше всяких Будд в восточных странах.

– Сообщники? Нет! Нет и ещё раз нет! – окстилась Ася. – Мы ещё не знаем про клоунскую монетку…

– Клоунская монетка? Вы все специально сговорились на собрании Госдумы и запрятали её в каком-то захолустном музее, а про наши супернадёжные хранилища и слова не сказали! – глаза Котика широко распахнулись, он чуть ли не кричал на всех.

Ася тоже вышла из себя.

– Вообще-то, она принадлежит нам!

Сойжин не мог терпеть это зрелище. Он встал рядом со своей подругой, а потом спокойно заговорил:

– О, Великий Котик Канутин, само Солнце подчинятся тебе вопреки законам физики. Прости наши грешные души, ибо пришли мы вовсе не ради обвинений и ссор, а ради поиска этого злополучного артефакта времён, – он покорно склонил голову.

Никто не ожидал, что Сойжин может быть таким HUMBLE.

Котик очарованно приоткрыл рот, ему нравилось такое отношение к своей персоне, особенно от каких-то маленьких людей.

– Хотя бы кто-то из ваших деревенщин умеет говорить слова, ласкающие ухо, – президент незаметно улыбнулся. – Фразеологизм есть такой древнерусский: «У вора чести больше, чем у дипломата».

Сойжин вежливо заметил:

– О, при жизни мне выпало быть и тем, и другим, президент. Но я говорю только правду.

– Да мне плевать, подстилки Малины, – даже несмотря на приятную лесть, Котик никак не поменял свой суровый вид. Разберись с ними, – кинул он Бейворе.

К счастью, Сойжин успел немного разобраться в конституции Российской федерации, ведь в храме-академии были уроки, связанные с юрисдикцией. Кто знает, может при жизни он мог бы стать юристом… Хотя, лучше не надо.

– По законам РФ, я могу доказать свою точку зрения президенту… В БИТВЕ! – да, в битве. Конституцию ещё не успели переписать, но Котик вряд ли бы убрал этот пункт.

Ася, Женя и Тыкулча опешили.

– Что?

– Ты хочешь сразиться? В поединке?

– Да, так с нас снимут все обвинения, – мало кто знает, но во времена воровской жизни именно так Сойжин боролся с полицейскими. – А если он откажется, то все узнают, что наш президент – бесчестный лжец!

Котик ещё больше зауважал этого умного паренька с подкованным языком.

– Да ты многое знаешь о России.

Он медленно спускался с деревянного постамента, абсолютно не торопясь.

– Учтите: поединок на смерть, – раздался раздражающий голосок Бейворы. Она уже заготовила кричалки для поддержки своего президента.

– Подождите, не обязательно биться на смерть, – предложил Сойжин поспешно. Котик остановился. – Мы можем сыграть в карты насмерть.

Толпа начала одобрительно перешёптываться, всем эта идея пришлась по вкусу. Всё же, битвы они видели каждый день на улицах города, а вот в карты играли только в кругу друзей, да в казино. Короче, Бейвора сбегала за картами и за столом (не стоит забывать, что один жук был сильнее целого армейского взвода).

Тут уже Сойжин вспомнил своё криминальное прошлое, когда он играл за кусок хлеб, да чем только не занимался. В бандитских кругах даже русская рулетка считалась нормальной. Котик и монах сошлись на покере. Ася смотрела на это всё и не понимала, что происходит. В таких играх, как и я, она не разбиралась.

Пока они играли, команда молодёжи заскучала.

– О, я знаю эту игру, – вдруг радостно заявил Тыкулча.

– Да ладно, – саркастично ответила Женя.

– О да, однажды к нам в деревню привезли компьютер. Ну, ты знаешь эти квадратные белые компьютеры. Сразу все мальчишки и девочки собрались вокруг него, ну и я в том числе. Сидим, смотрим как там всё устроено. Вдруг, нашли Интернет. Ты знаешь, что это? Ха-ха, наверняка, ты ведь такая продвинутая. Там была игра «Покер», вот мы по очереди и играли в это. Потом наш глава сломал это чудо-техники, ведь дети сливали все деньги клана в это онлайн-казино.

– Тыкулча, – шикнула на него Ася. – Помолчи немножко.

Котик и Сойжин сидели, порой клали карты. Лица у обоих непроницаемые.

– Вскрываемся, – пискнула Бейвора.

Президент потянулся своим кинжалом к запястью. Девушка-насекомое вовремя одной из своих лапок остановила самоубийство. По итогам, Сойжин выиграл, а он ведь даже ни разу не жульничал. Кан от такого шока упал на землю.

– Ну, что теперь, президент? – спросил парень.

Президент схватился за сердце, а потом поме

– Именно ты виноват в его смерти! – обиженно выкрикнул Сойжин. – Ты отправил биться его в этот долбанный Кремль, смотрел как Шаодимир Канутин сворачивает ему шею! Если бы не ты… Если бы не ты… – от возмущения он запыхался.

– Тут ты перегнул палку, Сойжин, – теперь не на шутку сердито заговорил бог грома. От дождя его многочисленные халаты намокли, а с краёв вьетнамской шляпы катились капли.

– Сейчас я её так перегну, что ты заплачешь! – атаковал вор.

Он ткнул Рейдена в живот своим луком.

– О нет! – драматично выкрикнул бог. – Ты меня ужасно ранил, Сойжин. Я не могу продолжить бой.

Родион свалился на земь. Юноша сам не ожидал своей победы, но сейчас это не играло для него никакой роли.

– Оставь меня в покое, – чуть не заплакал он.

Вот он опечаленно идёт к выходу. На дворе ночь, дождь льёт, как из ведра. Грустная ситуация. Молния бьёт прямо перед носом Сойжина. Рейдена материализовался из воздуха.

– Да где это видано, чтобы племянник Аламжи, победившего кучу монстров, да потомок Великого Аламжи, чемпиона Смертельной битвы, просто отшивался в подворотнях, да воровал у бабушек семечки на рынке, – произнёс бог, он слишком страшно начал подходить к юноше. Вор испугано отступил назад. – Думаешь, можешь просто пробраться в мои владения и выйти без моего согласия?

Теперь для Сойжина кое-что прояснилось. Рейден просто сыграл своё поражение, то-то его тон голос звучал слишком притворно.

– Ты специально заставил меня, – медленно произнёс юноша, – напасть на тебя. Капец. Зачем?

Рейден кивнул.

– Чтобы ты успокоился и смог выслушать мои слова. Понять их.

Теперь Сойжин просто опростофилился. Подумал, что может победить бога грома, сбежать в ночи.

– Теперь я чувствую себя полным говном, – он уставился себе под ноги.

– Довольно ненавидеть себя, ты и так делаешь это всю свою жизнь, – приблизился Родион, показывая свои дружеские намерения.

Теперь юноша совсем расстроился. Как будто он зашёл к психологу, а тот начал ковыряться в его душевных ранах.

– Выбери верный путь. Путь, достойный твоих предков. Твой путь монаха. Вот чего ты достоин, – заверил его Родион, гордо нависший над грустным пареньком. Он положил ему на плечо свою большую ладонь. – Отправляйся в нашу академию при музее «Небесный храм», как некогда сделал Аламжа (земля ему пухом).

Сойжин отвернулся от настойчивого взгляда деда-бога. Сомнения терзали его душу. А дело было в том, что в романтическом плане привлекали юношу парни, а не девушки. Конечно, это был огромный семейный скандал. Мать плакала и проклинала Небеса, отец поговорил с сыном по-мужски на языке боли. Приглашали монахов, священников, шарлатанов-психологов, однажды даже купили сыну проститутку. Всё без толку. Как был геем – так геем и остался.

«Насмотрелся своей Западной пропаганды», – каждый раз ему говорила матушка.

– Я не могу… Они не примут меня, – замешкался Сойжин, когда воспоминания о семейных нервотрёпках всплыли в его голове.

Рейдена-Родиона вообще это не колыхало. И не потому, что он ЛГБТ-френдли бог, а потому что он вообще не различал людей по половому признаку, да и сам практически являлся бесполым созданием.

– Послушай, да им вообще не интересно кого ты любишь, главное – твоя душа.

И правда, монахом всё равно на такие мелочи. Но как оказалось, для них главное не душа и всё такое, а рабочие руки. Так что теперь Сойжин не вор, а рабочий на даче Рейдена. Копает картошку, ест картошку, думает о картошке… М-м-м… Особенно хорошо, когда только соберёшь её, а потом сваришь на пару и с маслицем скушаешь.

Так. Мысли Сойжина пошли не туда.

_Вернёмся в реальность._

Котик Кан приехал на лимузине вместе со своей свитой. Он открыл дверь своей блестящей машины, из салона автомобиля пахнуло натуральной кожей, роскошью и деньгами. Сам президент – накаченный высокий мужчина, практически голый (да что ж в этой Москве все без одежды ходят!). Котик Канутин обмазан зелёной краской, а на голове балаклава со всякими украшениями – аксессуар из новой коллекции Gucci. Сам на солнце блестит, а во лбу звезда горит. Конечно, Ася и Женя в своих армейских нарядах, Сойжин в мешке из-под картошки и Тыкулча в боевом латексе почувствовали себя неуютно.

– А ну на колени, – приказал им президент.

– Вообще-то мы не рабы, – выступила Анастасия. – Ваши москвичи все бегут к нам, а у нас и так везде разруха и мест для них нет.

Котик убрал руки за спину и задумчиво начал ходить туда-сюда.

– Это, конечно, плохо, но не так плохо, как ваше вторжение в священный ритуал.

Ах да, род Ой-Теку с трепетом относился к убийствам и каннибализму. Они считали это символичным занятиям, духовным просвещением. А вообще, были они то ли цыгане, то ли южане из Абхазии

– Вас никто сюда не звал, наши проблемы вас не касаются, – Кан встал возле гильотины. – Вдруг, вас позвала эта врагиня народа Малина? Возможно, она набрала себе новых сообщников.

Выглядел Котик Канутин величаво. Мало того, что он был выше любого нормального человека (ростом, примерно с богатыря Шаодимира), но ещё по всей площади стояли его золотые статуи, выше всяких Будд в восточных странах.

– Сообщники? Нет! Нет и ещё раз нет! – окстилась Ася. – Мы ещё не знаем про клоунскую монетку…

– Клоунская монетка? Вы все специально сговорились на собрании Госдумы и запрятали её в каком-то захолустном музее, а про наши супернадёжные хранилища и слова не сказали! – глаза Котика широко распахнулись, он чуть ли не кричал на всех.

Ася тоже вышла из себя.

– Вообще-то, она принадлежит нам!

Сойжин не мог терпеть это зрелище. Он встал рядом со своей подругой, а потом спокойно заговорил:

– О, Великий Котик Канутин, само Солнце подчинятся тебе вопреки законам физики. Прости наши грешные души, ибо пришли мы вовсе не ради обвинений и ссор, а ради поиска этого злополучного артефакта времён, – он покорно склонил голову.

Никто не ожидал, что Сойжин может быть таким HUMBLE.

Котик очарованно приоткрыл рот, ему нравилось такое отношение к своей персоне, особенно от каких-то маленьких людей.

– Хотя бы кто-то из ваших деревенщин умеет говорить слова, ласкающие ухо, – президент незаметно улыбнулся. – Фразеологизм есть такой древнерусский: «У вора чести больше, чем у дипломата».

Сойжин вежливо заметил:

– О, при жизни мне выпало быть и тем, и другим, президент. Но я говорю только правду.

– Да мне плевать, подстилки Малины, – даже несмотря на приятную лесть, Котик никак не поменял свой суровый вид. Разберись с ними, – кинул он Бейворе.

К счастью, Сойжин успел немного разобраться в конституции Российской федерации, ведь в храме-академии были уроки, связанные с юрисдикцией. Кто знает, может при жизни он мог бы стать юристом… Хотя, лучше не надо.

– По законам РФ, я могу доказать свою точку зрения президенту… В БИТВЕ! – да, в битве. Конституцию ещё не успели переписать, но Котик вряд ли бы убрал этот пункт.

Ася, Женя и Тыкулча опешили.

– Что?

– Ты хочешь сразиться? В поединке?

– Да, так с нас снимут все обвинения, – мало кто знает, но во времена воровской жизни именно так Сойжин боролся с полицейскими. – А если он откажется, то все узнают, что наш президент – бесчестный лжец!

Котик ещё больше зауважал этого умного паренька с подкованным языком.

– Да ты многое знаешь о России.

Он медленно спускался с деревянного постамента, абсолютно не торопясь.

– Учтите: поединок на смерть, – раздался раздражающий голосок Бейворы. Она уже заготовила кричалки для поддержки своего президента.

– Подождите, не обязательно биться на смерть, – предложил Сойжин поспешно. Котик остановился. – Мы можем сыграть в карты насмерть.

Толпа начала одобрительно перешёптываться, всем эта идея пришлась по вкусу. Всё же, битвы они видели каждый день на улицах города, а вот в карты играли только в кругу друзей, да в казино. Короче, Бейвора сбегала за картами и за столом (не стоит забывать, что один жук был сильнее целого армейского взвода).

Тут уже Сойжин вспомнил своё криминальное прошлое, когда он играл за кусок хлеб, да чем только не занимался. В бандитских кругах даже русская рулетка считалась нормальной. Котик и монах сошлись на покере. Ася смотрела на это всё и не понимала, что происходит. В таких играх, как и я, она не разбиралась.

Пока они играли, команда молодёжи заскучала.

– О, я знаю эту игру, – вдруг радостно заявил Тыкулча.

– Да ладно, – саркастично ответила Женя.

– О да, однажды к нам в деревню привезли компьютер. Ну, ты знаешь эти квадратные белые компьютеры. Сразу все мальчишки и девочки собрались вокруг него, ну и я в том числе. Сидим, смотрим как там всё устроено. Вдруг, нашли Интернет. Ты знаешь, что это? Ха-ха, наверняка, ты ведь такая продвинутая. Там была игра «Покер», вот мы по очереди и играли в это. Потом наш глава сломал это чудо-техники, ведь дети сливали все деньги клана в это онлайн-казино.

– Тыкулча, – шикнула на него Ася. – Помолчи немножко.

Котик и Сойжин сидели, порой клали карты. Лица у обоих непроницаемые.

– Вскрываемся, – пискнула Бейвора.

Президент потянулся своим кинжалом к запястью. Девушка-насекомое вовремя одной из своих лапок остановила самоубийство. По итогам, Сойжин выиграл, а он ведь даже ни разу не жульничал. Кан от такого шока упал на землю.

– Ну, что теперь, президент? – спросил парень.

Президент схватился за сердце, а потом поме

– Именно ты виноват в его смерти! – обиженно выкрикнул Сойжин. – Ты отправил биться его в этот долбанный Кремль, смотрел как Шаодимир Канутин сворачивает ему шею! Если бы не ты… Если бы не ты… – от возмущения он запыхался.

– Тут ты перегнул палку, Сойжин, – теперь не на шутку сердито заговорил бог грома. От дождя его многочисленные халаты намокли, а с краёв вьетнамской шляпы катились капли.

– Сейчас я её так перегну, что ты заплачешь! – атаковал вор.

Он ткнул Рейдена в живот своим луком.

– О нет! – драматично выкрикнул бог. – Ты меня ужасно ранил, Сойжин. Я не могу продолжить бой.

Родион свалился на земь. Юноша сам не ожидал своей победы, но сейчас это не играло для него никакой роли.

– Оставь меня в покое, – чуть не заплакал он.

Вот он опечаленно идёт к выходу. На дворе ночь, дождь льёт, как из ведра. Грустная ситуация. Молния бьёт прямо перед носом Сойжина. Рейдена материализовался из воздуха.

– Да где это видано, чтобы племянник Аламжи, победившего кучу монстров, да потомок Великого Аламжи, чемпиона Смертельной битвы, просто отшивался в подворотнях, да воровал у бабушек семечки на рынке, – произнёс бог, он слишком страшно начал подходить к юноше. Вор испугано отступил назад. – Думаешь, можешь просто пробраться в мои владения и выйти без моего согласия?

Теперь для Сойжина кое-что прояснилось. Рейден просто сыграл своё поражение, то-то его тон голос звучал слишком притворно.

– Ты специально заставил меня, – медленно произнёс юноша, – напасть на тебя. Капец. Зачем?

Рейден кивнул.

– Чтобы ты успокоился и смог выслушать мои слова. Понять их.

Теперь Сойжин просто опростофилился. Подумал, что может победить бога грома, сбежать в ночи.

– Теперь я чувствую себя полным говном, – он уставился себе под ноги.

– Довольно ненавидеть себя, ты и так делаешь это всю свою жизнь, – приблизился Родион, показывая свои дружеские намерения.

Теперь юноша совсем расстроился. Как будто он зашёл к психологу, а тот начал ковыряться в его душевных ранах.

– Выбери верный путь. Путь, достойный твоих предков. Твой путь монаха. Вот чего ты достоин, – заверил его Родион, гордо нависший над грустным пареньком. Он положил ему на плечо свою большую ладонь. – Отправляйся в нашу академию при музее «Небесный храм», как некогда сделал Аламжа (земля ему пухом).

Сойжин отвернулся от настойчивого взгляда деда-бога. Сомнения терзали его душу. А дело было в том, что в романтическом плане привлекали юношу парни, а не девушки. Конечно, это был огромный семейный скандал. Мать плакала и проклинала Небеса, отец поговорил с сыном по-мужски на языке боли. Приглашали монахов, священников, шарлатанов-психологов, однажды даже купили сыну проститутку. Всё без толку. Как был геем – так геем и остался.

«Насмотрелся своей Западной пропаганды», – каждый раз ему говорила матушка.

– Я не могу… Они не примут меня, – замешкался Сойжин, когда воспоминания о семейных нервотрёпках всплыли в его голове.

Рейдена-Родиона вообще это не колыхало. И не потому, что он ЛГБТ-френдли бог, а потому что он вообще не различал людей по половому признаку, да и сам практически являлся бесполым созданием.

– Послушай, да им вообще не интересно кого ты любишь, главное – твоя душа.

И правда, монахом всё равно на такие мелочи. Но как оказалось, для них главное не душа и всё такое, а рабочие руки. Так что теперь Сойжин не вор, а рабочий на даче Рейдена. Копает картошку, ест картошку, думает о картошке… М-м-м… Особенно хорошо, когда только соберёшь её, а потом сваришь на пару и с маслицем скушаешь.

Так. Мысли Сойжина пошли не туда.

_Вернёмся в реальность._

Котик Кан приехал на лимузине вместе со своей свитой. Он открыл дверь своей блестящей машины, из салона автомобиля пахнуло натуральной кожей, роскошью и деньгами. Сам президент – накаченный высокий мужчина, практически голый (да что ж в этой Москве все без одежды ходят!). Котик Канутин обмазан зелёной краской, а на голове балаклава со всякими украшениями – аксессуар из новой коллекции Gucci. Сам на солнце блестит, а во лбу звезда горит. Конечно, Ася и Женя в своих армейских нарядах, Сойжин в мешке из-под картошки и Тыкулча в боевом латексе почувствовали себя неуютно.

– А ну на колени, – приказал им президент.

– Вообще-то мы не рабы, – выступила Анастасия. – Ваши москвичи все бегут к нам, а у нас и так везде разруха и мест для них нет.

Котик убрал руки за спину и задумчиво начал ходить туда-сюда.

– Это, конечно, плохо, но не так плохо, как ваше вторжение в священный ритуал.

Ах да, род Ой-Теку с трепетом относился к убийствам и каннибализму. Они считали это символичным занятиям, духовным просвещением. А вообще, были они то ли цыгане, то ли южане из Абхазии

– Вас никто сюда не звал, наши проблемы вас не касаются, – Кан встал возле гильотины. – Вдруг, вас позвала эта врагиня народа Малина? Возможно, она набрала себе новых сообщников.

Выглядел Котик Канутин величаво. Мало того, что он был выше любого нормального человека (ростом, примерно с богатыря Шаодимира), но ещё по всей площади стояли его золотые статуи, выше всяких Будд в восточных странах.

– Сообщники? Нет! Нет и ещё раз нет! – окстилась Ася. – Мы ещё не знаем про клоунскую монетку…

– Клоунская монетка? Вы все специально сговорились на собрании Госдумы и запрятали её в каком-то захолустном музее, а про наши супернадёжные хранилища и слова не сказали! – глаза Котика широко распахнулись, он чуть ли не кричал на всех.

Ася тоже вышла из себя.

– Вообще-то, она принадлежит нам!

Сойжин не мог терпеть это зрелище. Он встал рядом со своей подругой, а потом спокойно заговорил:

– О, Великий Котик Канутин, само Солнце подчинятся тебе вопреки законам физики. Прости наши грешные души, ибо пришли мы вовсе не ради обвинений и ссор, а ради поиска этого злополучного артефакта времён, – он покорно склонил голову.

Никто не ожидал, что Сойжин может быть таким HUMBLE.

Котик очарованно приоткрыл рот, ему нравилось такое отношение к своей персоне, особенно от каких-то маленьких людей.

– Хотя бы кто-то из ваших деревенщин умеет говорить слова, ласкающие ухо, – президент незаметно улыбнулся. – Фразеологизм есть такой древнерусский: «У вора чести больше, чем у дипломата».

Сойжин вежливо заметил:

– О, при жизни мне выпало быть и тем, и другим, президент. Но я говорю только правду.

– Да мне плевать, подстилки Малины, – даже несмотря на приятную лесть, Котик никак не поменял свой суровый вид. Разберись с ними, – кинул он Бейворе.

К счастью, Сойжин успел немного разобраться в конституции Российской федерации, ведь в храме-академии были уроки, связанные с юрисдикцией. Кто знает, может при жизни он мог бы стать юристом… Хотя, лучше не надо.

– По законам РФ, я могу доказать свою точку зрения президенту… В БИТВЕ! – да, в битве. Конституцию ещё не успели переписать, но Котик вряд ли бы убрал этот пункт.

Ася, Женя и Тыкулча опешили.

– Что?

– Ты хочешь сразиться? В поединке?

– Да, так с нас снимут все обвинения, – мало кто знает, но во времена воровской жизни именно так Сойжин боролся с полицейскими. – А если он откажется, то все узнают, что наш президент – бесчестный лжец!

Котик ещё больше зауважал этого умного паренька с подкованным языком.

– Да ты многое знаешь о России.

Он медленно спускался с деревянного постамента, абсолютно не торопясь.

– Учтите: поединок на смерть, – раздался раздражающий голосок Бейворы. Она уже заготовила кричалки для поддержки своего президента.

– Подождите, не обязательно биться на смерть, – предложил Сойжин поспешно. Котик остановился. – Мы можем сыграть в карты насмерть.

Толпа начала одобрительно перешёптываться, всем эта идея пришлась по вкусу. Всё же, битвы они видели каждый день на улицах города, а вот в карты играли только в кругу друзей, да в казино. Короче, Бейвора сбегала за картами и за столом (не стоит забывать, что один жук был сильнее целого армейского взвода).

Тут уже Сойжин вспомнил своё криминальное прошлое, когда он играл за кусок хлеб, да чем только не занимался. В бандитских кругах даже русская рулетка считалась нормальной. Котик и монах сошлись на покере. Ася смотрела на это всё и не понимала, что происходит. В таких играх, как и я, она не разбиралась.

Пока они играли, команда молодёжи заскучала.

– О, я знаю эту игру, – вдруг радостно заявил Тыкулча.

– Да ладно, – саркастично ответила Женя.

– О да, однажды к нам в деревню привезли компьютер. Ну, ты знаешь эти квадратные белые компьютеры. Сразу все мальчишки и девочки собрались вокруг него, ну и я в том числе. Сидим, смотрим как там всё устроено. Вдруг, нашли Интернет. Ты знаешь, что это? Ха-ха, наверняка, ты ведь такая продвинутая. Там была игра «Покер», вот мы по очереди и играли в это. Потом наш глава сломал это чудо-техники, ведь дети сливали все деньги клана в это онлайн-казино.

– Тыкулча, – шикнула на него Ася. – Помолчи немножко.

Котик и Сойжин сидели, порой клали карты. Лица у обоих непроницаемые.

– Вскрываемся, – пискнула Бейвора.

Президент потянулся своим кинжалом к запястью. Девушка-насекомое вовремя одной из своих лапок остановила самоубийство. По итогам, Сойжин выиграл, а он ведь даже ни разу не жульничал. Кан от такого шока упал на землю.

– Ну, что теперь, президент? – спросил парень.

Президент схватился за сердце, а потом помедлил. Он смиренно качнул головой.

– Обвинения сняты. Клянусь Солнцем, что вы не несёте вреда.

Бейвора недовольно нахмурилась, зато три друга радостно запрыгали. Колорадская жучиха была готова рвать и метать, но сдерживала свои порывы.

– Теперь убей меня, – Котик встал на колени перед монахом.

Сойжин замешкался.

– Э, ну ты не грусти, – он подошёл к президенту, что склонил голову. – Давай лучше помоги нам украсть у Малинки монетку.

Кан с надеждой взглянул на своего покорителя, а потом встал на ноги. Бейвора мигом подбежала к своему кандидату.

– Но… им нельзя верить… – хотела она образумить воина Ой-Теку.

– Цыц, Бейвора, – закрыл он ей рот.

Он протянул Сойжину руку, тот её с благодарностью пожал, но не сразу отпустил. Парень и богатырь переглянулись.

– Это большая честь для нас, иметь такого влиятельного друга, – улыбался Сойжин. – Наша помощь безбрежна, как море. Наша благодарность не имеет границ, как далёкий космос, – начал он придумывать эпитеты.

Котик продолжил сощуренно смотреть на Сойжина.

– Я поговорю с генералом Блейд о нашем… соглашении, – неловко втиснулась Ася. Она была на седьмом небе от счастья. Всё пошло даже лучше, чем она предполагала.

Только Бейвора была недовольна всем этим. Но кто вообще спрашивал эту жучиху-ткачиху. Что же до Сони? О, мы узнаем о ней чуточку попозже, ведь эта глава закончилась на таком счастливом моменте, когда все счастливы.

Команда молодёжи быстренько прошвырнулась по магазинам Москвы, сбегала на Красную площадь. Там ребятки сделали несколько фотографий. Ася сразу же залила их в свой Инстаграм с подписью: «Только что чуть не убили президента. Чувствуем себя отлично». Анастасия и Сойжин посмеивались над флиртом Тыкулчи и Жени.

– Капец, ребятки в какое время мы живём, – счастливо выдохнула Ася.

– Надо будет так много рассказать папе! И второму папе… – неловко выдал Тыкулча, от чего все на него непонимающе глянули. – Приёмному и биологическому, я имею в виду.

Так они веселились, ели мороженое, сходили в Макдональдс. Делали всё, но не возвращались на унылую базу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дальше наверно будет доп.глава не с сюжетом.

**Author's Note:**

> Ура вы прочитали это и не погибли от кринжа. У меня есть продолжение.... если интересно.


End file.
